Frozen Emotions
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: On the back of a terrible tragedy, Kristin finds things can, in fact, get worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Taking place after the end of season one. I'm giving an overall warning for trigger warnings. Basically, it's going to get dark and depressing. And since I know I'll get asked (which I do appreciate), I am ok, this is just an idea what took over my head. **

**Takes place after the end of Season One. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"No... That can't be possible. It... please, Bill... It just can't." Captain Nathan Bridger stared the small private vid-link in absolute horror.<p>

"I'm sorry, Nathan, I have the report right here." Bill Noyce gestured to a think file folder next to him. "I know this is hard, god I can't even believe it. He's just... he _was_ so young." Bill's head drooped in despair.

Nathan shook his own, refusing to believe. "They know for sure it's him? I want to help make the identification if I can. Kristin and I can fly out right away."

"No, Nathan, there's no need." His friend told him patiently, understanding his pain. "His father and the police already made a positive identification."

"His father!" Nathan spat, "he's spent so little time with..." His voice cracked over the name, "Lucas, that he would barely recognize his own son."

Bill hesitated noticeably before attempting speaking again. "What is it?"

"It wasn't based on his... facial structure." Bill whispered, "Lawrence saw him an hour before it happened, he was wearing the same clothes, but also it's the same hair, same body type. Lucas never took his dog tags off and had his..." He swallowed, "UEO id front and center in the wallet. There's just no denying it."

"Wasn't based on ..." Nathan struggled to understand the connotations of the statement. He knew the information that Lucas kept his connection to the SeaQuest so close would haunt him, but he wasn't ready to think about it just yet. "Still, that isn't one hundred percent." He clung to rapidly shrinking piece of hope.

Bill nodded, expecting the comment. "Yes, but the fingerprinting is."

"I want DNA testing." Nathan demanded immediately.

"I already put the order in. I had to pull rank to get it done. It will take up to a week even with me leaning on them."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the thought of the unnecessary red tape. "Why so long?"

"They had just arrived at Dr. Wolenzcak's vacation home. It's small town in northern New York State, with a two person police force. They have to send it to the state labs."

"How was it done?" The captain changed the subject to keep from growing enraged by the slowness of the operation.

"Nathan don't do this to yourself. Don't make me tell you. I've seen the pictures... I've seen a lot people who've died, maybe it's because I knew him, but this was... indescribable."

"I want to know how it happened." Nathan commanded in a voice that was barely holding on. "You need to tell me."

"GSW to the face, high caliber." Noyce finally said heavily. "One shot," he added in the hopes that knowing Lucas didn't suffer, would help in a small way.

The captain was left speechless. There were plenty of times Lucas was in grave danger on the ship, more than he cared to think about. To imagine the young face destroyed utterly by such a violent act was nearly more than he could handle. "When's the funeral?"

"It was held yesterday, I saw it on the news. That's why I pulled a few strings and got the file."

"Yesterday?!" Nathan fairly screamed. "They didn't think we would want to attend?" He burned with rage for a few moments, unable to speak.

Noyce took the opportunity to explain farther. "Dr. Wolenczak only had a small ceremony, I talked to him before calling you. He honestly didn't think of contacting anyone. Nathan, the man is nearly destroyed by the grief, he broke down several times while we were talking."

"I'll bet," Nathan growled, "maybe he should have been a father years ago and this wouldn't have happened."

He took a deep breath and asked the next question that was burning at him. "If the funeral was yesterday already, then... when did they find him?"

"Two days after they arrived at the vacation home." Noyce cringed, knowing this news would be another heavy blow.

"Two days," Nathan echoed hollowly, "God Bill, it was only a week ago that I saw him, after the ship went down. I didn't expect him to call every day, but if something was wrong he would have told me."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

Nathan snorted at the tired sounding sentiment. "Well I'm going blame someone, damn it. A sixteen year old kid who was happy a week ago doesn't just up and kill himself."

"I am very sorry Nathan." Bill said kindly, "I wasn't as close to him as the rest of you, but I know how much this will hurt everyone."

Nathan didn't answer, instead he stared out of his kitchen window at the figure of Kristin playing with Darwin in the morning sunlight. "Yeah, it will." He squeezed his eyes shut against the last thing that still made sense in his world. "Was there a note?"

Noyce nodded, and pulled a small sheet of paper from the file next to him. Nathan noticed he was careful not to dislodge anything else. Part of needed to see the picture, to make this real, but a bigger part just wanted to end the call and make it all go away. "It just said 'I'm sorry, I can't do it anymore.'"

"Thank you, I need to find a way to break this to everyone." Nathan replied in a dead voice. "I'll be in contact about the future."

"The future? Nathan," Bill started, looking concerned, "you can't run and hide again."

"The hell I can't."

* * *

><p>The drawn and glassy eyed face of Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak filled the screen. "Doctor," Nathan greeted him professionally.<p>

"Captain Bridger..." The voice was sluggish and dazed sounding. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. My assistant organized everything. I... I just couldn't."

Nathan closed his eyes and nodded, feeling an unspoken bond with the man. "I understand. Is there anything we can do?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't think so. Thank you though. For everything I mean. I know how happy Lucas was with you and your crew." Tears filled Lawrence's eyes. "It's no secret that I didn't understand my son, but this..." He splayed his hands outward in helplessness.

"There was no warning?"

"No, we made plans to eat lunch then go out fishing. I... I was out renting a boat and getting some supplies for us went it happened." Lawrence gave up all pretense of staying in control, laying his forehead down on the desk. "I was only gone for an hour. I came back and there were police there. Someone reported hearing the... the gunshot."

He went silent for several seconds, and Nathan cleared his throat. When there was no response, he called out sharply, "Lawrence!"

Dr. Wolenczak jerked and lifted his head, blinking rapidly. "Sorry," his voice was more slurred than before. "The doctor up there, he gave me medication... I don't like what it does, but he said it was necessary." His started to nod again, and with visible effort, shook himself awake. "I will send you the information, if you want to visit the grave site."

"Of course," Nathan said softly. "I'm sure the entire crew will want to pay their respects." The front door of the house opened and he heard Kristin enter. "I'll be in touch." After one final look at the bereaved man, Nathan closed the link.

He slowly walked into the living room. Kristin was inspecting a large conk shell in her hand. "Look at this Nathan, when Lucas comes next week, I'll teach him how to carve it out to make an instrument."

The simple innocence of her voice made Nathan's knees go out, and he slumped to the floor. Once his tightly controlled emotions cracked, he couldn't get a rein on them again. Anguished sobs broke from his mouth and his chest heaved.

He was dimly aware of Kristin grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Nathan! What happened?"

Choking on the words, Nathan was finally able to spit them out. "Bill... On the vidlink... Lucas... He's dead, Kristin... oh god… Lucas..." He broke again on the most difficult part, "he killed himself."


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the floor for what seemed to be hours, wrapped in each other's arms. Finally Nathan pulled back, "I have to make some calls." His voice was hoarse from weeping and he was bone weary from the deep emotional turmoil.

"Of course," Kristin whispered, equally as raspy, and placing a light kiss on is forehead. "I'll put the tea on."

Fervently wishing there was someone else to take this duty, Nathan placed the first call. He decided on Commander Ford. He knew Lucas and the Commander weren't extremely close, but he hoped the man would be able to shoulder some of his own difficult burden.

Ford's face was split with a wide grin when he answered. It vanished immediately when he saw Nathan, and stripped off his ball cap instinctually. "Captain, what happened?"

Nathan took a deep breath, "something bad, Jonathan, something terrible."

* * *

><p>Nearly the entire crew was planning to meet them in Buffalo, but a day after them so Nathan and Kristin could visit alone first. Of everyone, Ben and Tim were the hardest to tell. They both went ghastly white, and insisted it was a sick joke. Nathan nearly broke down each time he had to recount the story.<p>

The plane landed in the early evening and what would have been a beautiful sunset only reminded Nathan of blood splatter, forcing him to turn away from the gory sight. "Do you want to go to the hotel first?" Kristin asked him gently as they entered a waiting taxi.

"No," he muttered, not willing to look at her. The warmth he that he knew would be in her eyes was too much for him. Nathan was very aware that he was barely holding on. "I want to see the grave site before anything else." He passed a piece of paper to the cabby, who nodded curtly after reading the address.

Upon reaching the address, They both thought they were at a country club. It was gated with a uniformed security guard in a shack, and high reaching fountains and statues could be seen from the street. "He would have hated this." Nathan said shaking his head. "This isn't him at all, it's just too fancy. Lucas was comfortable in jeans and t-shirts, not... not this kind of thing. Doesn't Lawrence know him at all?"

Anger started to build that was only slowed by Kristin's hand squeezing his own. "Come on dear, don't think about it. It doesn't matter."

They left the car in the lot and approached the shack, Kristin was worried the guard would tell them the cemetery was closed, but the man waved them on without even turning to face them. Instead, he watched the closed circuit tv screens around him.

It was easy to find the fresh grave even in the near dark. A mound of dirt, still covered in flowers, was visible. After seeing Nathan hesitate, Kristin took charge, leading him to it. There was only a thin wooden post with the name "Wolenczak" printed on it as a marker. It was still much too soon for a stone.

"Hey Kiddo," Nathan whispered softly, staring at the marker as if it could answer him. Kristin gave his arm a squeeze and drifted away. He needed private time more than support at the moment, and she understood that.

After she was a safe distance away, admiring a large monument, Kristin saw a form coming out of the darkness, with a flashlight. Her heart hammered in her chest for a moment, but slowed when she saw the security guard uniform. She shook her head at the unnecessary panic, her nerves were far too frayed for her comfort. "Is the cemetery closing? We'll be done soon."

The man shook his silhouetted head and answered in a thick southern accent, "nah, ya'll have time. I just wanted to ask about the young man ya'll are visitin'. I was on duty when they did the service. It was a closed casket, but there was a very nice picture. What happened to him? Our people are real good, he musta been messed up real bad."

Kristin choked back a sob at the harsh comment, but tried to remain polite. She squinted in the bright light, thinking: _why does he had to shine it right at my face? _All she could see was the edge of his cap and a hint of wide jawline. "I'm afraid he killed himself, it was a shock to us all," she finally admitted, looking away and blinking to rid herself of sudden tears.

"So sad," the guard answered. "What would drive someone so young to do that?"

Kristin wouldn't have answered the very personal question had she been able to. She only shook her head in reply. "Perhaps," the man continued, "he did it to protect someone he cared about."

"Excuse me?"

"If someone threatened his family or crew mates and he may have done it to prevent them from getting hurt."

Kristin stepped backwards at the terrifying words, and the fact that the man's accent had slowly faded away completely. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I had hoped you would remember me better. I certainly remember you, Doctor." He pulled his hat off and smiled broadly, his teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Zellar..." Kristin breathed, flicking her eyes desperately to Nathan still at the grave. "What did you do?"

"I simply had a conversation with the young Mr. Wolenczak about life and death, and the safety of those he holds dear."

Kristin strode forward and slapped him brutally across the face. Zellar was forced backwards by the blow, but caught her arm as she tried to flee. His other hand snaked around the back of her body and took tight hold of the hair at the nape of her neck.

Zellar was holding her as tight as a lover, with the very vital exception of him twisting her neck painfully to force her face towards him. She stomped on his foot to make one more bid for freedom, but paused when she heard a sloshing noise next to her ear. "Now now, we can't have that." He breathed into her ear. The hand holding her hair flashed a test tube with a black stopper at the edge of her vision. "Why don't we have a little chat without any interruptions?"

"Do you really think I'll believe that is real?" Kristin spat, still struggling in his grasp.

"No, I hoped not, in fact. There would be no sport in it." He smiled coldly. "But you will believe this." The hand holding her arm contracted, and Kristin felt a needle prick her skin. She didn't have time to call out before the darkness became all encompassing.

Nathan's sixth sense prickled, and he looked up from the grave. He saw two figures struggling in the dim light, and recognized the smaller one as Kristin. When she crumpled, Nathan was already up and running before she hit the ground. Something flew through the darkness, but missed him, shattering on a tombstone next to him. An acidic smelling cloud enveloped him, cutting of his air. Nathan clawed at his throat, fighting to get past it.

His vision grew spotty, and Nathan collapsed to his knees gasping for air. A fuzzy form leaned over him as he wheezed on the ground. "I expected more from you, Captain Bridger. But, we shall still have our fun, won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kristin was cold, and she couldn't move. Not understanding either sensation, she opened her eyes, moaning softly.

"I hope you aren't too uncomfortable, it'll be over soon."

With difficulty, Kristin found the speaker. The blurry form of Dr. Zellar leaned over her. She tried to jerk away, but her arms and legs were secured to a chair. "What do you want?"

"You, my dear."

Terror unfurled in her stomach. She looked around the room to quiet her mind and to get a hint as to where she was. It was easily recognizable as a laboratory of some sort. Flasks and labeled canisters sat in an orderly fashion on a counter. Alongside of them, she recognized several pieces of equipment she had worked with on the ship. There were also two men standing by a door, watching them, with slavish expression on their faces.

She shivered, but only partly from fear. Glancing down at her own body, Kristin saw that she was now wearing a thin, flowery, summer dress, not the jeans and blouse she wore the grave. Her scalp ached where he had held her to control her, to the point that even her hair felt wrong. Trying to adjust to ease the uncomfortable sensation, Kristin noticed a clip was holding her hair up. Since it had been put in by someone else, it pulled at the hair. Bile rose in her throat as she realized Zellar and his men had handled her unconscious body to dress her up.

The sting of the needle into the crook of her arm brought her attention back to Zellar. "What was that?" She hissed as he pushed down the plunger. "Another one of your sick inventions? Or just a part of one of your games?"

"No, no, just a sedative dear. I don't want you to be afraid, I require time to explain my need for you. I worry that you won't fully listen to me, and this is important."

"It doesn't matter what you say." She spat back at him, "unless it's about you turning yourself in for what you did to… to…" Kristin choked back a sob. "Why? Why did you kill Lucas? I would have gone with you on my own. You didn't have to hurt him."

"I needed you alone, vulnerable, and distracted." Zellar admitted. "There will be no impressive crew working together to save you. They'll expect you to sever all ties because your young friend is dead. They will blame themselves for not seeing his need, as well as blaming his father."

He chuckled dryly, "how easy it was to convince that man his child killed himself with no outside interference. Of course, the medication I provided dampened his senses to the extreme. Why, he didn't even question where Lucas got a gun from. Wouldn't you?"

Kristin peered at him blearily, fighting revulsion at hearing the blasé explanation. Lucas died so Zellar could get to her. Another person she loved fell at his hands, and now it was her fault. She swallowed thickly, forcing the thought from her mind, "How did you get out? Even if some idiot stopped you from being refrozen, you should have rotted in a cell."

He smiled patiently, "what do you know of American history?"

Kristin nodded slowly, feeling the effects of the injection dulling her wits. "Enough."

"You've heard of Project Paperclip, I trust?"

"Yes," she answered, slurring as the medication took hold. "Nazi scientists were employed by the US government after the war." Kristin paused, "originally, it was to keep them from restarting the war effort, but many were given high ranking jobs in the medical and space field." She shook head, knowing she was missing something. "But you are much too young to be part of that scandal."

Zellar smiled, then laughed outright. "Since when has any government stopped doing something unpopular just because the citizens don't like it?" Kristin blinked in confused surprise. "No, they just hide it better. They are rather loath to let a resource go when they could exploit it."

"What could you possibly offer them?" She snapped, finally understanding the connection. "All you know is death."

He smiled again, slightly mocking her this time. "Whom better to design antitoxins, than a person well versed in biological warfare?"

"Likely... Likely story." Kristin muttered, her head dropping to her chest.

"It is, but I never promised them I would behave." He told her sleeping form. Zellar started to loosen the straps that held her to the chair. Pulling a vial from his pocket, he gave Kristin another injection in the same arm. "Just a few more doses, my sweet, and you will feel so much better."

One of guards stepped forward as soon as he finished speaking. "Where do you want her, sir?"

"One cell away from our other guest, Wendell." Zellar waved dismissively. "I want her to think she is alone until the treatment takes effect."

* * *

><p>Kristin awoke with a start, and glanced around the room she was now laying in. "Did you really have to knock me out to switch rooms?"<p>

She swung her legs down off the bunk, gasping in surprise when her bare toes met the cold floor. "Well, that's... That's just rude. Completely unnecessary, and rude, Rubin. You never were petty like this."

Ignoring the camera trained on her, Kristin explored the small room. The refrigerator held several meals worth of food, and she absentmindedly grabbed some fresh fruit as she continued to check everything. A tv DVD player combo and several books sat on a desk. She noted one was an old collection of poetry. A feeling of irritation flickered through her, replaced almost immediately by wry amusement. "Are you attempting to make me fall in love with you?"

At the thought, she reached up to pull the hair clip out. She meant to throw it away, but after seeing the ornate and oddly beautiful design, Kristin simply put it back in the proper way. Settling back on the cot, Kristin snuggled down into the thick featherbed, pulling it around her bare shoulders. She turned the DVD player on, and watched the mindless comedy that was already inside. After several minutes, she began to giggle. "This show is normally inane, why am I laughing?" The thought was quickly wiped from her head as another lame joke made her start laughing. "What is wrong with me?"

Kristin shook herself, trying to ignore that the last insipid joke made her laugh yet again. "Ok, this is not normal." She clicked off the tv to take stock of herself.

She felt fine, but that was the problem. Who would feel this comfortable while being held by a madman? Something finally clicked for her, and Kristin looked at the inside of her arm. There were three separate needle marks just over a vein. She knew the oldest, and most healed, was probably from Zellar attacking her in the graveyard. The second was the so called "sedative." But what was the third? She had no memory of reviving it. "He's drugging me so I play along." She whispered, "but he has to know I would figure that out."

Standing and crossing the room quickly, she opened the refrigerator again. Kristin pulled an apple out and inspected it closely. There was a small bruise surrounding a tiny hole in the side. "And he drugged the food." She threw the fruit down on the floor angrily and stared at the camera watching her. "I won't play your game, Zellar. I'll starve before I help you!"

She sat on the bed, breathing heavily. Laying her head in her hands, Kristin wanted to cry. But the tears wouldn't come, she felt peaceful instead. Understanding it was the effects of the medication, she jumped up and started to pace, vowing to burn it off.

The door sprung open, startling her. One of the guards she saw when she first saw upon waking in the lab stood there, smiling mindlessly. "Dr. Zellar would like to speak with you, ma'am."

"Well," she snapped, "I have a few words for him too!"

He reached out to take her arm, but she furiously shook him off. "I can walk on my own. I still have control over that much."

The guard shrugged without comment and directed her out the door. In the long hallway, Kristin paused, taking in her surroundings. There were several heavy metal doors, like her own. Hearing loud music blaring from behind one of them, she forced herself to swallow tightly as it reminded her sharply of Lucas. Across from that particular door, a large box and broom was shoved against the wall. It peaked her interest since everything else was so neat and orderly. Trying to take a step closer to investigate, she was stopped when the guard took hold of her arm, and led her in the opposite direction.

The arrived at a large double door, the guard knocked, and was greeted by a simple, "come in Wendell."

He opened the doors, and prodded Kristin through. She heard the lock turn behind her as he took position just inside of it. The room was huge, and even chiller than the other area. An expansive window at one end showed an impressive view of mountains. But, a large upright cylindrical plexiglass tank stood in the middle, and she couldn't look beyond it, as its contents took her breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

A**uthor's note: If you need a little break from this depressing story, I'll be posting a short fun crossover in a few minutes. Look for it on my profile.**

* * *

><p>"I had hoped to save you from witnessing this, dear." Zellar said sympathetically. "I understand it must hard for you to see it."<p>

Kristin heard him speaking but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Her full attention was on the tank in front her. Nathan was inside, shackled hand and foot to thick rubber portals in the walls. The links came through the couplings and were padlocked on the outside. The chains holding him had only enough give to allow a small range of movement. A breathing mask was strapped around his head, and connected to a small motorized air pump beside him. The tank was filled to the top with clear water.

"What are you doing to him?" She finally managed to gasp, rushing to Nathan's side. The chain could be heard clinking softly as he raised one hand and pressed it to the wall in greeting. His eyes, enlarged by the mask and water, were filled with sorrow.

"Nothing," Zellar answered after he was sure Kristin had taken in the entire scene. "He is healthy and whole. I even allow him out a few times a day to keep his muscle from atrophying. And," he smiled coyly, "to prevent any accidents. I'd hate the good Captain feeling ashamed of his own body."

"It is a shame though," Zellar continued, "the air pump is a tad finicky. It seems that we have to reset it once an hour. If we don't, it seizes up and stops functioning. But don't worry," He flickered his eyes to her disgusted face, smiling triumphantly. "As long as nothing… distracts us, we can easily maintain it."

"Why? Why do you need him here, like this?" She asked, still staring Nathan.

Zellar came to stand next to her, Kristin barely resisted slapping him again when she saw his smug expression. "He can do something that even I may not be able to achieve."

"What?" She hissed. "What could he possibly do?"

"Motivate you." He whispered the short statement, and with no threat in his voice, but Kristin stepped backwards in horror, finally looked at him.

"You're a madman." Kristin managed to spit out in revulsion.

"Ah, yes, precise as usual, dear." Zellar laughed.

She gapped at him, "what do you mean?"

He pointed at his guard in reply, "what do you think about Wendell here?" She only shook her head, refusing to play a game she didn't understand. "Would it surprise you to learn that he went to a mental institution for beating a man to death? The poor sod made fun of his name." Zellar paused, holding up a finger, "well, actually, I must correct myself. It wasn't the murder that sent him there. It was the unfortunate business of what he did with the body after."

He inclined his head, and in a gently chiding voice, addressed the man. "Twenty pieces would have been enough, Wendell. What you did seems like over kill."

"He shouldn't have called me Wendy." The large man pouted like a spoiled child. "It was rude."

"Indeed," Zellar nodded. "But," he turned back to Kristin, "as you can see, he is now polite, respectful, and obedient."

"I'm sure you pay him very well for his service." Kristin quipped dryly. She was desperate to keep him talking, to work out a plan and get as much information as possible.

Zellar shook his head, "no, not in the way you are thinking. You see, it seems that most everyone I've encountered called me crazy. Well, it's human nature to be around your own kind. So, I decided to make everyone my own kind."

"Meaning?" Kristin couldn't hide her frank curiosity.

He waved Wendell over, the man trotted happily to join his boss. "Imagine, if everyone on Earth was like this. Just a few injections, followed by a daily pill, and they become calm and docile."

"You can't medicate the whole world!" Kristin gasped.

"Why not?" He challenged smugly, "what percentage of the world is already on something for their fragile mental health? People even hand out pills to their children to keep them from wiggling too much in school. They're already conditioned to toss a miracle fix-it-all in their mouths and not worry about it."

Kristin shook her head, "That is completely different. Most of those people need them. Giving anti-psychotics to people who don't need them will cause mass chaos. They'll become violent, delusional, and even suicidal. You won't be able to control them."

"They will need the medication when I finish with them." Zellar explained calmly. "That is why you are here, I want you to develop a pathogen that will alter the mental status of everyone. I already have someone working on the best ways to spread it. After I allow some of the weaker ones to be killed off, it will be easy for me to distribute my medication. Perhaps it is not what the Greeks intended, but I believe it follows along the path of 'bread and circuses.' There will be peace and it will be thanks to me."

Kristin starred at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. "But how? Mental disorders are not contagious."

"Rabies and Syphilis are very contagious, and they affect the mind."

"Yes because they eat away at the brain until it kills the host." She sputtered, "this… this is just insanity."

Zellar smiled, a wild light in his eyes, "exactly, my dear." Seeking to sooth her, he placed a hand on her arm, but Kristin only flinched away from him. "All you need to do help me design the infecting agent. Then you and Captain Bridger can go. Properly medicated, of course. I don't want anyone to be left out."

* * *

><p>Commander Ford cringed when he saw who was calling him. He just didn't have the extra energy to deal with this now. Sighing, and turning away from the questioning eyes around him, he pushed answer, "Yes, sir."<p>

"Jonathan, have you heard from Nathan lately?" Bill Noyce asked in a frantic tone. "I've been trying to call him but it goes to voicemail."

"Yes, sir, I spoke with him yesterday. We made plans to meet Captain Bridger and Doctor Westphalen at a hotel then, visit the grave site together."

"When?"

Ford glanced at his watch. "1300 hours, we're already here getting our rooms. He should be around somewhere. I can have the clerk call his room."

"I'm sorry for overhearing sir," the clerk looked up from her computer. "But, did you say Captain Bridger? He never checked in yesterday."

Gripping the phone tightly his hand, Jonathan stared at her. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Um, yes sir. I took his reservation. I know who he is, my cousin Lonnie was trying to get on SeaQuest before it went down. I… uh… was waiting to meet him to put a good word in for her," the clerk explained nervously.

Ford nodded and went back to the phone. "Did you hear that sir?"

"Yes, Jonathan, you need to find him. Use the whole crew if you want to."

"Why?" Ford asked sharply, Tim and Katie caught his tone and crossed the lobby to join him.

Noyce paused, "They're testing it again, but I just got the information from the lab. The DNA … it wasn't Lucas. He might be alive still."

"What? How is that possible?" He shook his head at the anxious faces, he didn't want to tell them anything until he knew more.

Noyce breathed out slowly, "the finger print records were changed in the system. I ordered a DNA test, and it looks like whoever did it couldn't change that data."

"Who was it then?"

"A young drifter who was convicted of several petty crimes. Everything from shoplifting to buying controlled substances. He must have gotten mixed up with something heavy to end up like this."

Ford started to growl before remembering he was speaking to a superior officer, "or just someone who doesn't care about destroying a human life used him to get to us."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Now that we know the Doctor and Captain might be missing, a few people actually."

"You have carte blanche, I can get you any supplies you need, Commander, just find them."

"Yes, sir." Ford pocketed his phone, and ran a thumb across the bottom of his lip, thinking. He glanced up at Katie and Tim. "Start calling everyone and get them to meet here. Everything just changed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: In the words of our esteemed villain... I lied... I'm not as evil and I pretend to be.<strong>

**Also, a word about what I am saying about medication and mental illnesses before I get angry PM's. I am not mocking illnesses, or saying they don't exist. There a lot of people who need to be on medication for very real mental and emotional problems. Honestly, I am one of them. But, I also believe that some doctors are much too eager to toss a pill and have that take care of the issue instead of figuring out what is causing the depression, anxiety, or other issues. *Jumps on soap box* But come on, kids wiggle, kids are messy, kids are loud, kids are rude, kids don't obey social norms. It doesn't mean something is wrong with them, just that they are freaking kids! **

**Ok, rant over. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I lost an amazing friend to cancer yesterday, because of this, I will be taking a break from this story. I am having difficultly concentrating on the dark nature of it. I'll be back, just give me a week or so. Thank you for understanding. **

* * *

><p>Lucas lazily tossed the baseball in the air as he laid on the bunk. Yawning, he flicked it across the room into a trash can. "Two points!" His own loud voice startled him, and he realized he hadn't heard it above a mutter in a few days.<p>

"Well... That seems like it should be more depressing." He grumbled, pulling himself upright into a seated position. For what was probably the hundredth time, Lucas looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. And for the equal number of times, he shrugged the thought away.

He was reasonably sure he wasn't dead, and this didn't seem like any kind of afterlife he had ever heard of. Lucas didn't fully believe in heaven or hell anyhow. Oddly enough, seeing the evil people did, made him believe humans did bad things on their own rather than a pantheon of deities or spirits causing them.

At any rate, he didn't think he had done anything bad enough to end up in hell, and he saw no angels or harps here. Instead, he had a computer, a few years old to be sure, but a system none the less. The refrigerator that seemed to refill itself as he slept gave him pause, as did the very comfortable and soft featherbed that covered his bunk. But, a space heater and heavy locked metal door didn't coincide with anyone's vision of the area beyond pearly gates. Neither did the small security camera that followed him around the room constantly.

The simple fact that he was sleeping eight to nine hours a night just confused him. Other than a few times he had been ill, Lucas couldn't remember the last time he did that. He supposed it must have been when he was a young child, but it very well may have never happened. Since he arrived here, he was not only sleeping the night through, but sleeping deeply as well.

The thing that bothered him the most, was the strange lack of socks and shoes. He searched the entire room, but found nothing. He wasn't planning to run on any rocks or snow, but the cement floor was cold on his feet when he was farther away from the space heater.

He sighed and wondered if he should take a shower. It wasn't like he had done anything to work up a sweat anyhow. Deciding to play on the computer, he stood and stretched. Humming happily to himself, he perched in front of it. He hugged his knees to keep his bare feet warm, he waited for it to come to life. Lucas had reprogrammed one if the old games on it the day before and he had yet to beat it. The collection on the old machine was odd to him, but he didn't bother worrying too much about it. He didn't seem to worry about much the last few days.

He remembered little of how he came to be there. He was in his father's new vacation house waiting on the pizza he ordered and his father to come back from running errands. The doorbell rang, and then he was in the bunk bolted to the wall. There was nothing at all between the two events. At first he was frightened, but the feeling quickly left. Judging by the clock on the computer, he had been there for six and a half days. He spent his waking hours playing games and eating, not a wholly bad way to spend the day.

The mouse hovered over the different games for a moment before Lucas clicked one he had fixed. Originally, he beat the strategy game in about an hour. Annoyed at how the actions of the NPC's behaved, he reworked them twice. Now they were more what he thought people would act like in the dire situation, and he basically had two extra games. One showed the results of compassionate aid workers trying to save victims of a terrible infection, while the other was the more realistic version of closing boarders out of fear.

Foreboding music started to play, and the screen filled with a question placed over a map of the world. "How would you like to start the annihilation of the human race?"

* * *

><p>Kristin steeled herself, and turned fully away from the tank. "I'd like to speak to Nathan alone. Could you take him out, please?"<p>

Zellar only smiled at her request, and pulled a small radio from his pocket. "The mask has that capability. There is no need to remove him."

With a shaking hand, Kristin reached for the device. "That will do, may we have some privacy please?"

"Of course my dear, but don't take long, there is much work to be done." Zellar walked to the door, motioning Wendell as he left.

After assuring they were gone, Kristin took a deep breath and faced the tank. She turned on the radio, and laid a hand on the thick plastic. Nathan mirrored the action, and for a moment, they were connected. He looked at their hands, then brought his eyes up to her's while shaking his head.

"I know," she said quietly, "I can't let him do this. I'll try to buy us some time, to figure something out, but in the end..."

"I'm not afraid to die," Nathan's voice echoed in the mask. "I'm not looking forward to it, but I can't demand my life, not at this price." He glanced down, unable to meet her tear filled eyes. His hand drifted to end of its chain, floating helplessly.

Kristin nodded, "Nathan, you should know if I can't talk to you again, he killed Lucas."

His response was what she expected, he jerked his head up with an audible gasp. "Of course, he knew I would want to leave the UEO if something happened to him. I told Bill as much."

"So they won't be looking for us." Kristin said mostly to herself.

"No, I'm sorry. It's all part of his damn game."

She tightened her grip on the radio, pretending to be defeated by Zellar wouldn't be a difficult task, but it would be a dangerous one. "I'll see what kind of hell I can raise before he stops me." Kristin growled, her eyes blazing with sudden defiance and anger. "We won't go down without a fight."

"That's my girl." Nathan whispered in reply, smiling for the first time since he received the horrible call that started the mess.

Kristin looked at him one last time and brought the radio to her mouth. "I love you Nathan Bridger."

He couldn't reply, but he didn't have to. She could read it in his expression and the tears that streamed down his face and fogging his mask. Laying the radio on the floor, leaning against the tank, she walked back to the door and knocked on it.

It opened quickly and Kristin found herself looking deep into Zellar's eyes. "I'm ready, take me to your lab." She nearly laughed at the ridiculous sounding line, but stopped when she saw his cold smile.

"I knew you would see it my way. You have another injection to receive, then I have a reward for you."

Kristin obediently offered her arm. Now that she knew about the medication, she didn't fear it. She was able to distinguish between the false feeling of security and peace, and what was actually occurring inside of her. "A reward?" She asked stiffly, "I'd just like to get to work if it's all the same to you, Zellar."

"Please, dear, call me Rubin." He carefully administered the shot, and patted the area to signify the completion. "And you can start tomorrow, I believe you need some rest. You really deserve this, trust me. It ought to help with your work."

Kristin's skin crawled at the touch, but she forced herself to nod, and follow him down the hall. He stopped in front of the door that had been loudly playing music before. Now she heard only muted sounds. "Could you remind me, what happens to a person who has been heavily medicated for depression and anxiety, is suddenly taken off of them?"

"Well," she wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "It depends on how long they've been on them and which ones. But the worst case scenario would be severe panic attacks, night terrors, aggression, and depression until things even themselves out. I've read they can be almost incapacitating. And that it can even take weeks for some people."

Zellar nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, quite right, Doctor. And the psychical effects?"

"Distorted vision and hallucinations are common. As is dizziness, sweating, and body aches, somewhat like the flu. And a painful sensation of feeling electric shocks going through the patient's skull. It can last longer than the other symptoms and can make life very difficult for a long while." Kristin eyed him critically. "Why does it matter? I've agreed to help you, if you dosed Nathan too, there is no reason to force him through that."

"No, no, I haven't given him anything. I just want you to remember how rough it can be to stop taking something like that cold turkey." He flashed another smile and unlocked to door in front of them. "Please, why don't you come in?"

Kristin, still baffled by the questions and strange warning, entered the room. When she saw the blonde person facing away and curled up in a chair in front of a computer, she did a double take. "Who is that?"

At the sound of her voice, Lucas leapt up from his seat and grinned wildly. "Doc! It's great to see you, thanks for visiting. I've been lonely all by myself."

Even in her shocked state, Kristin could easily recognize the signs of someone who was on a controlled substance. "Withdrawal is such a difficult and painful thing for a young person to deal with, don't you think?" Zellar murmured before exiting and closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience. I'm hoping to get back to my normal posting schedule of every two or three days, but... I broke a finger today. Not a big deal, but it does make typing a little difficult!**

**To my guest reviewer (I think I know who you are, but I'm not 100%): I hope your appt went well! **

* * *

><p>Commander Ford looked over his senior crew, "ok, what do we have?"<p>

"Their flight got in on time, no issues. No one actually remembers them leaving the airport, but it's such a huge place, that just means there weren't any problems." Ben offered, "the security has their pictures and is going over footage for us."

"Good, Katie?"

She nodded towards Tim, "we talked about a hundred different cabbies that sit around the terminal. A few of them had an older man and woman. But, only one dropped them off at a cemetery."

"Did anyone get Dr. Wolenczak on the phone? We need to know if it was the same one. He only gave the address to Captain Bridger." Ford asked expectantly.

"No, sir." Miguel answered heavily. "Chief Crocker requested UEO personal to help check his residence in case something happened to him. He's with them now."

"Do you think he's involved?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow. "He isn't the best dad in the world, but I don't think he'd do something like this."

Ford shook his head, "Captain Bridger made a comment about him being given a sedative, he's probably just sleeping it off. I'm not worried about asking him the address, we can find it. Start with the one the cab driver told you about. At some point Dr. Wolenczak will have to be told about the DNA, but it might be better to wait until we know what going on."

"I'll search every graveyard in the city myself." Ben said grimly, "they have to be out there somewhere."

"Yes, but by now they may not be in this city." Ford reminded him quietly. "We don't have the whole story, but what we do have doesn't add up. I know you're all tired, but we need to keep searching. Someone had to have seen them somewhere. Even if they just decided to leave the UEO, we need to tell them what we know. " He closed his eyes briefly, "I can't even imagine what they'll when they find out that body wasn't Lucas."

* * *

><p>Grabbing Lucas tightly in a hug, Kristin broke down in tears. "How? Why are you here?" She pushed him out to arm's length to examine him. "Is it really you?"<p>

"Whoa… uh… Doc, chill." Lucas gasped as she squeezed him again. "I know it's been a couple weeks, but I'm fine."

"No, you don't understand. We thought you were dead, everyone did." She explained through her sobs.

"Dead? Why would I be dead? I mean, yeah, it's been a strange couple of days, but I'm good, really, I'm good." Lucas unsuccessfully tried to detangle himself from her arms. "What is with you?"

She finally let go, and sat on the bunk, pulling him with her. "Do you know where we are? Who's holding us here?"

"No, I haven't seen anyone until you walked in with that guy, and I barely got a look at him. What's going on?"

"Do you remember Rubin Zellar?" Kristin asked quietly.

Lucas furrowed his brow in concentration, "he killed your brother."

"Yes, and now he has this mad plan to take over the world. He's keeping us and Nathan here until we help him."

Lucas' eyes lit up, and he jumped off the bed. "The Captain is here? Can I see him?"

"No, Lucas, you don't understand. Zellar is holding us hostage. I know things are confusing right now, but we have to get out of here." Kristin patiently explained. "He's giving you medication to keep you under control."

"No one is giving me anything." Lucas retorted defensively.

"Then why are so ok with being here?"

Lucas blinked at her, and slowly sank back on the bed. "I... I don't know." He stared at the floor for moment, then finally looked up at her. "This isn't right... Something feels wrong, I just don't understand why. Every time I try to think about it, I get distracted or something."

"I know sweetheart, and I'm sorry. It's the medication. He may have started giving you injections right away, and I know he drugged my food. You've been exposed to it much longer than I have."

At the mention of food, Lucas' stomach growled, "oh, I haven't eaten for a while. I got wrapped up in the game." He grinned sheepishly, "I guess some things never change."

He tried to stand again, but Kristin firmly held him in place. "I'll get you some water. You can't eat the food."

"No, it's healthy." He smirked, "I eat better here than on the ship."

"That wouldn't take much." Kristin retorted dryly. She stood, and filled a glass at the tap. She was reasonably sure Zellar wouldn't put anything in the water since he would be using it as well. It didn't matter much if he had. They could survive for a couple of weeks without food, but not without water. If they had any hope of escaping, they had to make some allowances.

"Why can't I eat?" Lucas stared at her in annoyance as he took the glass from her.

"Because, we have to get out of here, and I need you at your best to do that. It's going to be hard, Lucas, but I need to get you off the medication first."

He chewed his lip, regarding her, then nodded. "Ok, if you say so."

Kristin watched him sip out of the glass, simply seeing him still alive, even in this hellhole, took her breath away. She knew she loved him, but felt it so much deeper after the events of just a couple days ago. "What have you been doing here?"

"Playing on the computer mostly." He shrugged, "there's some old games on there."

She raised her eyebrows, "have you tried to contact anyone?"

"Nah, it isn't connected to the 'nex, it just has an internal intranet. There isn't even a firewall there to break through." He glanced at her sulkily, "I would have sent you something, no matter what drugs I was on, if I could have."

Kristin immediately felt guilty, "of course you would have, dear, I'm sorry." She hesitated on asking another question, knowing his mental state could very well swing in any direction. "So, were you able to find anything on this intranet?"

"Not really, just some invoices and money stuff."

"Any hint as to where we are? I saw mountains outside."

He shook his head, frowning at his water, "nope, just long lists of chemicals."

"That's good, can you get to them again? I'd like to see what he has." Kristin cast an eye towards the security camera watching them. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered, "and try to gain control of the camera system."

Lucas stood, and took his prior position at the computer, "yeah, sure, that's not a problem. Do you want it completely down or a false image?"

"What do you mean a 'false image'?" Kristin asked, joining him and watching him go to work.

He smirked over his shoulder, and answered in a hushed voice. "If you want to break the rules and don't want anyone to see you, it helps if the security cameras think they're just watching you sleep."

"I feel like I should ask about that, but this is not the time." Kristin returned wryly.

Lucas snorted, "there is a very good chance that you're right."

Their playful and easy banter was interrupted by the sound of a key in a door. Kristin spun around, and double checked that she was blocking the computer to give Lucas extra time to close it down. Wendell entered, smiling in his vacant fashion. "Dr. Zellar wants to invite you to dine with him."

"Both of us?" Kristin asked acidly. She wasn't a fan of being separated from Lucas now that she had found him.

Wendell shook his head, "no, but you are allowed to come back here if you wish after." His insipid smile curled into something more dark. "I am lead to believe that you may not want to."

"What are you talking about?" Kristin snapped, not liking his hints or expression.

"Nothing, my apologies ma'am. I am just over excited about the possibilities now that you are here."

Kristin swallowed, she knew the importance of playing along until they could find a way out of this mess. She nodded, then plastered the best fake smile she could on her face. "No harm done. If I may have a few minutes to freshen up?"

Wendell's eyes lit up, and he backed out of the room in a half bow. "He will be very pleased."

As soon as he was gone, Kristin turned back to Lucas. "Keep working on the system, and remember what I said about the food." He was chewing his lip worriedly again, so Kristin took the time to give him another tight hug.

Entering the small bathroom, Kristin started to wash her face. She could feel several days' worth of terror and sadness go down the drain with the water. There was no time to curl up in defeat. Currently, she was the only one who could do anything about the situation. Angling her chin in rebelliousness, she furiously glared at her reflection. "Ok, Rubin, time to play."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Ok, finger feeling better, husband is back on his normal work schedule, I should be good to write again! **

* * *

><p>Kristin made her way down the hallway, still inwardly cursing her lack of shoes as she walked on the cold hard floor. Perhaps of the dinner went well, she could request them back. For her and for Lucas, it hadn't escaped her notice that he was going barefoot as well.<p>

She still didn't understand the reasoning behind it. The current running theory was, judging from the snowcapped mountains outside, they were somewhere cold. The thin clothes and lack of footwear would certainly slow an escape. Even aside from the several jackbooted thugs she had seen in her travels, Kristin didn't think it would be as simple as running out of the first open door she found.

Glancing at Wendell leading her, Kristin stopped walking when a sudden revaluation hit her. He heard the steps behind him halt, and turned. "Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"You aren't wearing a gun."

"None of us do. He doesn't like them. He said something about not giving anyone the chance to change their mind." Wendell shrugged as if the conversation was boring him. "We have plenty of other defenses, don't worry. No one can get in here."

Kristin dropped her head so he wouldn't see her expression. "Thank you dear, that does makes me feel safer." They continued walking, but her mind was spinning. Zellar was a game player, no doubt he had anticipated every move she might make. But, she had outfoxed him before, she could do it again if need be.

They reached a door, like everything else here, it was cold and drab grey. Wendell knocked politely, and it opened. Zellar smiled welcomingly. "Hello Kristin, I am so glad you decided to join me."

"I wasn't going to say no to such a kind offer." Kristin replied, it was difficult to keep her voice even and friendly sounding. She only managed by keeping the image of Lucas and Nathan getting out safely in her mind.

He nodded, and backed out of the doorway. Despite the situation, Kristin gasped in amazement. This room was clearly his private living quarters, beautifully decorated with art work on wood paneled walls. A plush carpet underfoot was welcome to her freezing toes. She crossed the large room and let the heat of the immense and roaring fire soak into her bones for few moments. Zellar only watched as she left the fire and surveyed the outside world through a large window.

"Where are we?" She finally asked, "the view of the mountains is a lovely here as the other room. They must be all around us."

"Nepal," he answered softly, stepping up beside her. "I was rather taken by the beauty of the place. Not to mention..." a playful smile crossed his lips, "I guess I never got the cold from my veins."

"Perhaps it was always there." Kristin shot back dryly before she could stop herself.

Zellar only laughed, "perhaps." He causally wrapped one arm around her waist. Kristin resisted the shudder that threaten to envelop her body, but wasn't successful at hiding the disgust in her eyes. She turned her head away instead. Simply placing two fingers under her chin, Zellar turned her to face him. "I know you don't see it yet, but I am saving the world. When you accept that, this will be easier." He carefully placed a soft kiss on her stunned and unresponsive lips.

Gathering herself, Kristin shoved him away angrily. "I agreed to help because you are holding people I love, I will not become your plaything."

Zellar laughed and caught hold of her fingers, "how I love that fiery spirit. I hope you never lose it." He led her to the table in the center of the room and seated her in a gentlemanly fashion.

After taking the spot directly beside her, he clapped his hands. Three women came in, each with the same glazed and worshipful expression Wendell wore. They placed large serving dishes in front of them, then took positions against the wall. "Please, help yourself." Zellar nodded to the steaming plates.

"After you," Kristin countered with false sweetness.

He flashed his ever ready smile, and started to dish up the pasta on his own plate. "It's clean, I need no such medication as the rest of my employees." He took a bite, and sighed happily. "Speaking of which, aren't you afraid of the young Mr. Wolenczak going hungry?"

"Better than the alternative." Kristin didn't bother wondering how he knew of her orders. She could only hope that she had spoken quietly enough about overriding the camera systems that Lucas wasn't in danger. "I don't know what you put in his food, but I don't want his mental state to be compromised for the rest of his life. He's still young, being heavily dosed like you forced on him, could lead to problems down the road."

"Ah, I see, you still hold out hope for escape." Zellar nodded, and gestured for her to eat.

Kristin obeyed, it smelled delicious, and she didn't know when she would be able to eat untainted food again. "Of course," she responded after taking a few bites, "it's part of my fiery spirit." She tried to ignore the feeling of guilt racing through her. Lucas was alone in his room, already hungry. She didn't know how long he would continue following her order. The food that smelled so good now tasted like ashes in her mouth.

"I will have unaltered supplies sent." Zellar offered, "what ever I think you both may need for the next few days."

Kristin studied him for any sign of betrayal, "does that mean I can stay with him?"

"Yes, of course, if you wish. Although," he paused thoughtfully, "would you be interested in an option if you decide the withdrawal is too painful for him?"

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked, deeply suspicious.

Zellar hooked a finger to one of the women standing by. She promptly crossed to them, and deposited a plastic wrapped syringe and vial beside Kristin. "What is that?" She whispered, already knowing the answer, but praying she was wrong.

"His medication," he explained nonchalantly, fully seeing the impact of his words. "Why did you become a doctor, my sweet?"

Kristin flinched at the term, and wretched her eyes away from the needle. "I wanted to help people, to stop some of the suffering I saw in the world. But," she pointed a shaking finger, "individuals like you, you just destroy everything we do."

"But I am trying to save the world." Zellar picked up the needle and twisted it in his fingers. "Such a simple thing, this medication, it can bring so much chaos to a stop. It can stop pain, including the coming pain of our young friend."

Kristin watched the needle spin, "don't, just don't, I refuse to listen to you if you even try to pretend you are doing this for the betterment of mankind. I know it isn't true. You just want show everyone you were the best at playing your little game." She spat, and pushed herself to standing until she leaned over him. "You can't tell me that you aren't chomping at the bit to enact your little rule over the world."

"It is an added perk."

"Whatever happened to that balance you were so fond of?" Kristin was still full of righteous anger, but she slowly slid back into her seat. The truth was, she was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. She didn't know if she had the stamina to keep trading barbs with this man and work out a plan at the same time. "They say it's lonely at the top, Rubin, and it'll be very easy for someone to push you off."

"I know, darling, that is why I asked to eat with me, and why I don't mind the venom you spew so elegantly." Zellar dropped the needle and held both of her hands in his. It wasn't a controlling gesture, more one of pleading. "I need you, I need you to be the yin to my yang."

Kristin could only sputter, "what are you talking about?"

"From the first moment I saw you, standing so proudly on the bridge, I wanted you. I was yours, I just didn't know it yet. And I've spent the last months thinking about you. About how you managed to outwit me. You brought me to my knees in a way that no one else ever has." Kristin stared at him with shocked eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

"So I am here now, on the cusp of building an empire and all I ask is for you to join me. Think of the good you could do with our power. Save the oceans, stop pollution, stop wars, educate people. All that you have to do," Zellar released her hands to pick up the needle again and held it up in front of her wide eyes, "is help me."


	8. Chapter 8

Kristin slowly shook her head. "Millions will die… how can I help you kill all those people?"

"And what about Lucas and Nathan?" Zellar asked quietly, easily seeing her emotional turmoil, and enjoying it.

She turned away from his intense stare, too spent to fight anymore. "I… I don't know."

He nodded sagely, "ah, yes, 'a single death is a tragedy, a million deaths is a statistic.' I always felt that was a realistic view of the world."

Kristen looked at him sharply, "and I've always felt that it reflected what an evil man's view of the world was."

"Yes, well, Stalin is often misunderstood." Zellar laughed, but it faded away when he saw the triumphant smile stretch across Kristin's face.

"Stalin? Perhaps he was, but he didn't say that. He certainly believed it and acted on it, but it originated before him."

Zellar blinked at her, stunned, and Kristin took the opportunity to continue. "It is true that the book, 'Man is Strong' was based on Russia and the turmoil therein, but it was released before Stalin was attributed with saying that particular quote. And similar quotes were collected about different men even before that."

Giving her a hard look, Zellar suddenly stood. "I think it is time for you to get some sleep dear. There is a lot of work to be done tomorrow."

Kristin swallowed tightly, she worried that she had pushed him too far in an effort to outwit him once again. "Yes… I dare say that you are right." She paused before speaking again, but decided if he was angry with her, she was already going to pay the price. "May I visit with Nathan before I go? I want to make sure he is healthy."

"No, I don't think that is necessary." Zellar responded snidely, enjoying the power he was still able to weld over her. "You can see him after you get something done for me." He briskly walked to the door and flung it open, the ever ready Wendell waited on the other side. "Dr. Westphalen is ready go back to her room, escort her."

Kristin balked, "you said I could stay with Lucas." Zellar's eyes flared in rage at her challenge, and she scrambled to pick up the needle and vial. "His… his medication, I'll need to administer it."

"Fine," he snapped, "you can stay with him."

Keeping her face low, and with what she hoped was a meek enough expression, Kristin left the room behind Wendell. "Supplies have been delivered to the room, ma'am, at the request of Dr. Zellar." He told her stiffly as he led her back.

"Thank you, Wendell," she responded automatically. Part of her recognized that Zellar had once again been able to predict her actions before even she knew what she would do, and had arranged the delivery before they spoke.

He opened the door without further comment, and she went in. Lucas was sitting on the bunk, eyeing a box sitting on the floor. The door slammed behind her, causing Kristin to jump in fear, then slowly lower herself to the bunk. She knew she was strung out much too far. The adrenalin of the day was catching up with her. "He said the food was safe to eat, but I would like to check it."

Lucas tore open the package, and started to hand her some of the food inside. The pieces of fruit were the easiest to check for tampering, and she looked at them first. "It's clean, I don't see any sign of injection points." Kristin sat on the bed and watched him.

"Are you sure? He could have hidden it some other way." Lucas asked, holding a sandwich and looking at it worriedly.

"No," Kristin's fingers tightened around the needle and vial, hiding it from his view. "I know that much, it's safe to eat."

Lucas took a large bite of the sandwich in his hand, making a happy and content noise deep in his throat. "Hey! What are these for?" He asked through a full mouth, pointing into the box.

Kristin resisted chastising him and followed his gesture. What she saw made fear churn in her stomach. Several rolls of white bandages, basic first aid medical tools, as well as antibiotic ointments littered the bottom. "He's planning something." She whispered, "he said we would have everything we needed."

The forgotten food hung limply in Lucas' hand. "What do we do?"

"Be very careful, that's all we can do. And keep trying to outthink him." Kristin responded wearily. "We need to get some sleep to do that. Have you eaten enough?"

"Yeah," he nodded, and began to carefully rewrap the sandwich. His appetite vanished at the thought of what might yet be coming. Lucas stood, and started to put the extra food in the refrigerator.

Seeing her chance, Kristin got up and slipped into the bathroom. After using the facilities, he tucked the hypodermic needle under the bottom lip of the sink's basin. A strong jarring would knock it loose, but she couldn't see anyone beating on the porcelain before she would have a chance to retrieve it.

When she returned to the main room, Lucas was attempting to prop the chair against a wall with a pillow balanced on the top of the reclined backrest. The wheels of the chair, however, made the task more difficult. Every time he would get it close to where he wanted it, with the edge of the seat about a foot from the bunk, it would roll away or topple over. "I don't think this floor is level." He growled in frustration.

"What on earth on you doing?"

He jerked around at the sound of her voice, clutching at the pillow guiltily. "I um… I didn't think you would mind if I took the pillow. You can use the featherbed to put your head on, it's big enough."

Kristin raised an eyebrow, "you are not sleeping on a chair."

"No, no, I'll be fine. I don't need a blanket or anything. I'm… uh…" he glanced at her thin dress, "my clothes are warmer." He wrapped his ever present baggy flannel shirt around his chest as an example.

"Get in the bed, Lucas. No arguing." Kristin rubbed her forehead, trying to suppress irritation.

"Where will you sleep?"

"Next to you."

A dark blush started to rise on Lucas' cheeks, and Kristen was forced to bite back a laugh. "It'll be like crawling in bed with your parents."

He looked at her blankly, "I never did that."

Kristen sighed, "of course you didn't. That would be a normal childhood." She clapped her hands, "better late than never. In, now."

Seeing no way to delay the inevitable, Lucas pouted, but crawled in. He squished himself against the wall, facing it and burrowing deep under the blanket. Kristin rolled her eyes, and turned off the overhead light before getting in next to him. "Honestly, teenagers," she muttered to herself in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Kristin was awoken by the sounds of whimpering and sniffling. She groped in the darkness to find the light switch, and flicked it on, blinking in the sudden brightness. Lucas was on his knees, curled in a ball at the foot of the bed, holding his head and rocking back and forth.<p>

"What is it? What happened dear?" She sat next to him and carefully tried to lift his hands away.

He jerked away from her, "nothing, I'm fine, it isn't real. I just want it to stop... it just needs to…" He leaned against the wall as a spasm of pain twitched across his face. "It isn't real, I'm just..."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Am I wake?" He asked frantically, "I can't be... But," he flinched again, panic showing in his bright tear filled blue eyes. "Things aren't supposed to hurt in dreams."

Kristin reached for him again, and he allowed her to examine his scalp. "Did you hit your head?"

"No... It isn't like that. It can't be real, it doesn't make sense." Lucas tried to explain plaintively.

Kristin dropped her hands, "oh, you're getting the shocks already."

With his face twisting in another painful grimace, Lucas glanced up at her. "This is normal?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. It's a side effect of going off the meds. I hoped it wouldn't start so soon." She sighed, rubbing her weary face and closing her eyes. "The dosage must have been very high."

Lucas startled her by tightly seizing her wrists in his hands. "It hurts," he announced simply. "Make it stop."

"That would mean taking his drugs again and letting him control you." Kristen explained, she wrapped her arms around him in an encompassing hug. She wanted desperately to comfort him, and it was a testament to how frightened he was by the fact that he did not resist. Instead, he buried his face in her shoulder.

She was glad for the action, because it meant he would trust her completely, and because she didn't have to look into his eyes. For the first time since she met the young man, Kristin forced herself to lie to him. "It won't last long, sweetheart. It'll be over soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I just needed a little awkward humor in there, I hope you don't mind!<strong>

**And a word about the brain shock thing. When you go off certain happy pills cold turkey, it's real. I've dealt with it, it sucks. It lasts for a long time, and it honestly feels like some one has wires on your scalp. If I hadn't been told about it before it started, I would have been terrified. So... like... don't do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>Commander Ford and Katie Hitchcock left the small maintenance building beside the cemetery looking much more concerned than when they entered. "What is it?" Tim immediately asked, cutting off Ben mid-speculation.<p>

"A new guard started work here a week after the ship went down." Ford explained darkly, "he requested the night shift, and was given it gladly. I guess not many want to work an actual graveyard shift."

Katie grimly passed the rest of the gathered crew her smart phone. "We have his ID photo."

"Baktag!" Tim growled when he saw the familiar face, he was tempted to throw to the ground, but regained control of himself and pass the evidence on. "Zellar, how did he get out?"

"I don't really care, that's something we can take care of after we get our people back." Ford declared authoritatively. "Chief Crocker, I need you to dig up as much information about his current whereabouts as fast as possible. Take Tim and Miguel, they can help with any computer work."

Each man nodded in turn, and jogged away to begin on their assignment. "And the rest of us?" Ben asked, staring at the phone in his hand as his fingers threatened to crush into shards.

"We do it the old fashion way, door to door, asking anyone we can if they've seen anything." Ford clapped a strong, but comforting hand on Ben's shoulder, "you have my full backing to bust heads if you need to."

* * *

><p>Lucas finally shook loose from Kristin and stood. "Is it any better?"<p>

He shook his head, gritting his teeth. "No, I… I just understand it now. It hurts, but I can deal with it." He sat at the computer and turned it on. "I need to work on something so I don't think about it."

"Good idea, I might as well get ready for my first day of work with Rubin." She spat his name like a curse.

"So you're helping him?"

Before answering, Kristin flicked her eyes to the camera in the room. "I have to."

Lucas only nodded, and turned back to the computer. Kristin watched him bring up the video feed of them sleeping, and then talking on the edge of the bed. Seeing that he was occupied, she headed into the bathroom to check the needle's hiding place. It was still secure, but she wished she had a safer home for it. She didn't know how bad Lucas would get, but she wasn't sure she could trust his frame of might if he happened to find it when he was at his worst.

Wendell came for her as she was eating an apple and watching Lucas work. Again, she stood in front of the computer to block what they were doing. "Are you ready ma'am?"

Kristin didn't answer, instead giving Lucas another quick hug as he started up a game about evolving a microorganism in the ocean. He didn't respond to her, but she felt his muscles tense. She knew he was trying not to react to the pain in his head.

Shivering in the hallway, Kristin threw all caution to the wind, "may we have our shoes back for heaven sakes? This is ridiculous."

"I'm sorry ma'am, Dr. Zellar said you aren't allowed them in any circumstance."

"Why ever not?"

Wendell paused to give her a distinctly malevolent glance from the corner of his eye. "That's not something I can tell you, ma'am."

Losing the presence of mind to argue after hearing his tone, Kristin only could swallow and concentrate on her breathing. They arrived at the door to the lab, and they entered without further conversation. Zellar was waiting for her, smiling pleasantly. "Ah, Kristin, I trust you slept well."

"We were fine, thank you," she returned icily.

"No problems?"

Kristin turned away and stalked to a counter holding chemicals, she inspected them before answering. "Nothing that you can help with, Rubin."

"Very well," Zellar chuckled. "Where do you think we should start?"

"We can start with you leaving. I need to examine what you have and possibly start from scratch. Nothing will get done with you breathing down my neck and dropping little breadcrumbs of information for me to chase after." Kristin didn't turn to face him during her short speech, and few seconds passed before she heard a reaction.

Finally, a short loud burst of breath hissed from between his lips. "I will leave you alone, my dear, but I want to see what you have done for me at the end of the day."

There was no malice in his voice and he didn't offer a threat, but Kristin released a shuddering gasp when the door slammed. She glanced over her shoulder, they had both left her alone in the room. Forcing herself into a scientific mindset, she read the labels before her. "Acetone, calcium chloride, methylene chloride, hydrochloric acid..." She muttered through the basic and familiar names in front of her.

Setting herself on a nearby stool, Kristin went to work.

* * *

><p>Several hours later she was mindlessly sipping a cup of tea Wendell brought her. The door opened, and with a sigh Kristin turned to face Zellar. "How is everything going?" He asked cheerfully.<p>

"Slowly," she admitted, "I'm starting with the rabies virus." She passed him a petri dish. "Even after I separated the proteins and amino acids, it still destroys the cells too quickly."

Zellar tilted the dish in the light, "you introduced blood, where did you find it?"

"I needed a sample I knew would be healthy, so I used my own."

He raised an eyebrow after seeing the small marks on the inside of her arm. "You don't need to harm yourself, my dear. I can supply everything."

Kristin laughed harshly, "you're trying to kill half the population and you're worried about a needle hole?"

"Yes, I am. I may seem counter intuitive to you, but I want you to be safe." Zellar set down the dish, and reached for her hands. "You're wearing gloves at least." He rubbed one of her latex covered palms. "Would you like further safety measures? Perhaps a bio-suit?"

Kristin pulled her hand away, "are you concerned the virus will involve to become airborne?"

"Concerned? My dear," he smiled roguishly, "I'm planning on it."

"But how?" Kristin shook her head and fought the urge to slap the man. "How could it evolve so quickly?"

Zellar leaned on the counter to inspect the rest of her work. "We will guide it along. My... resource currently working on the dispersal rate has proven again and again the importance. Even if we infect wildlife and domesticated animals, it will not compare to the very air people breath. It shouldn't take long at all."

"Your resource," Kristin repeated, "and who would be twisted enough to help you? Or are you holding more families?"

"Families?" Zellar asked with triumphant grin.

Kristin realized her misstep too late. There was little doubt in her mind he knew how close she and Nathan were with Lucas, but labeling him thusly would put the young man in further danger. "Families, friends, crew mates, or whomever," she replied nonchalantly.

Zellar ignored the halfhearted attempt to disguise her slip. "Well, if one of your family members was helping me, of his own freewill, would you treat him harshly?"

"What do you mean? None of them would ever help you."

"Ah," Zellar stopped her with a raised index finger. "But the young Mr. Wolenczak already has."

"Lucas? You mean after you drugged him!" Kristin retorted angrily, "that is not freewill."

"Semantics," Zellar shrugged.

"You... you call it semantics, I'd call it lack is ethics." Kristin was shaking with rage, "what did you make him do?"

Zellar shrugged again, "nothing, I didn't even need to encourage him. He simply grew bored and started with no input in my part."

"How? He was locked in a room, Lucas told me he hadn't seen anyone before I was brought there..." She trailed off and began to rub her forehead. "The computer games. He's showing you how to evolve the virus in order to infect everyone."

"Of course, my dear. I wouldn't leave such an important task to just anyone. But, don't worry too much about it. It is finished, I know everything I need to know." Zellar smiled slyly. "Now, you have indeed shown progress, would you like to retire for the night? Perhaps have some dinner?"

Kristin sighed, "yes, but I'd like to eat with Lucas. And see Nathan... Please."

"Very well, if you would rather eat cold sandwiches with a recovering addict instead of gourmet food with myself, you may." Zellar turned and led her to the door. He knocked twice and it opened immediately. "As for Nathan, I'll be with you. I'd rather you not mention my other guest. The good captain has still been resisting us. Hope will only make his stay worse."

Kristin nodded, although she was enraged by the comment about Lucas being an addict, she knew the dig was mostly truthful. Even if it was due to no fault of his own, the young genius was, in fact, recovering from the medication. She also knew it would be difficult road back for him.

"Are we agreed?" Zellar prompted before they entered the next room.

"Yes, Rubin. I won't tell him." Kristin answered quietly.

They entered, Kristin fought the urge to look away. Even in the short time since she had last seen him, Nathan looked far worse. Where he didn't have bruises and scrapes, his normally rugged and tanned face was pale and bloated, his body was thinner and didn't seem to be able to lift his head. "He's sick!" She spat, "you need to let me examine him."

Zellar paused, weighing her words. "Ok, if it will make you happy."

"Happy isn't the word I'd use." Kristin growled as she watched them unlock the shackles and lift Nathan free from the tank. Wendell carefully laid him on the floor at her feet, where he began to shiver violently.

"Get me something to warm him with." Kristin snapped at the two men.

"What are you trying to do?" Zellar asked disdainfully.

Kristin didn't bother looking up at them, she leaned over Nathan to checking his breathing. "I am _trying_ to save his life."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you need?" Zellar asked sullenly. He wasn't exactly happy to be taking orders from Kristin, but was willing to play along for now.

"Blankets, warm saline, with an iv if you have it. And if nothing else, something hot to drink." Kristin called over her shoulder as she cradled Nathan's head in her arms. She waited until the door closed and the footsteps faded to release him again.

He coughed a few times, then took a deep rattling breath. "I'm ok, Kristin. Just tired, you need to work on getting yourself out of here."

"You have a chest cold, but if that's the worst of it I'll be happy. I just needed to be alone with you."

Nathan took hold of her hands and kissed one, "get out, that's an order, Doctor."

"I will, but not without the both of you." She replied, squeezing his fingers tightly. "I'm working on something to keep us all safe."

"Both?" Nathan coughed again and Kristin clapped him on the back.

"Yes... Nathan, Zellar took..." She was cut off by the doors opening and Wendell entered carrying an armful of blankets.

She stood quickly, "thank you Wendell, I'll take those. Can you bring the warm drink? And a space heater if possible? I'm worried he is devolving pneumonia and we need to get him warmed up."

Wendell allowed her to take the blankets but then hesitated, "Dr. Zellar said to stay with you, in case he tries something." He nodded towards Nathan, looking anxious. "Don't know why you are so upset, he just causes trouble every time we take him out. It's easier if he dies."

Sigh in frustration, Kristin scolded him, "Rubin wants to keep him alive for a few different reasons, do you really want to disagree with him?"

Wendell's eyes widened, "no... no ma'am, please don't tell him I said that."

"Fine, but stay back so I can work. I'll be perfectly safe with you simply in the room with us."

After Wendell took his position at the door, Kristin returned to Nathan and began wrapping him in the warm blankets. "What's going on?" Nathan whispered after watching the odd exchange.

Wendell stared at them intently, listening and waiting for any sign of Nathan causing a problem. "Hush," Kristin told him, loud enough for their unwelcome third party. "Do what you're told and you'll be fine. If you're good we'll be able to continue our interrupted diner without Carol."

"Carol? But..."

"Or, if you still want to talk to her, I know someone that can be an intermediary, he's just waiting until we're done here."

Nathan gaped at her for a moment before snapping his mouth closed. "I'm not so sure I'll need to, but thank you."

Seemingly bored with the blasé conversation, Wendell strolled to the air pump and began fiddling with the settings. Rather than risking him breaking the simple the code, Nathan laid down in the blankets and enjoyed the warmth while he could. Zellar reentered the room not long after, carrying a thermos and hotwater bottles. "I'm afraid we have no saline bags, but these should help."

Kristin took the supplies, "thank you, this will do nicely."

"Anything else, my dear?" Zellar asked, watching contemptuously as Nathan greedily drank the hot tea from the thermos.

Kristin finished packing the bottles around her patient, then stood. "Well, I believe we have saved him from hypothermia, but if you want to keep him alive, I suggest moving him into my old room. I'll stay with... where I am. He can't be in the water again. It will kill him before long."

Zellar glanced at Wendell, "we're there any of the issues we discussed?"

The man only stopped fiddling with the machine long enough to shake his head. Zellar nodded, "in light of your behavior today, I'll agree to it. Captain Bridger will be healthy and whole... if you continue to help me."

"Of course, Rubin, thank you." Kristin turned her back on Nathan and smiled warmly. "May I go now? I would really like to rest."

Zellar gently took her arm and escorted her into the hallway. "You are truly doing well my dear. Are you, perhaps, finally seeing my vision?"

"I won't deny I don't agree with your methods, Rubin, but I do see merit in tightly controlling people." Kristin finally admitted after the door was firmly closed behind her.

"That surprises me," Zellar glanced at her as they walked together. "You seem to be the type of person who thinks people should make up their own minds instead of having them made for them."

Kristin nodded, "I was, but look where that has gotten us. Children starve in the streets, while adults kill each other over different translations of holy books, oil, land, water, food. Everyone is fighting everyone. I'm just sick of it." She finished harshly, marching away from him angrily.

"I see," Zellar watched her thoughtfully. "If I may ask, what was the final straw? You were so against me only a couple of days ago."

She stopped, clinching her fists tightly. "It's foolish, but one of the games you had Lucas playing. You saw it, he designed two different scenarios. One for if people actually care about each other and try to help. The other… is if they just allow others to die. I know which scenario is more plausible. Is it really worth fighting you to save a world like that?"

Zellar stared at her in awe. "I never thought you'd agree with me. I…"

"Rubin," Kristin held up a hand, "please, we can talk all about this tomorrow. I'm exhausted, and I just want to lay down."

He blinked in surprise, "yes, yes, of course, my dear. I apologize." Zellar reached to unlock the door, then suddenly hugged her tightly. "Until tomorrow," he whispered in her ear before kissing it.

Kristin lurched through the door, leaning against it until the lock clicked. She began shuddering violently and leaned over until she was holding her knees. Gasping for air, she barely managed to not vomit. The shudders became shivers, and Kristin realized it was freezing. And she was alone.

"Lucas?" She called out timidly, "I… I'm back."

"In here," came Lucas' quiet, but strangely low voice.

Kristin entered the bathroom to see him sitting on the floor, all around him were the remains of the space heater. In his hand, was the needle and vial she had hidden. "Oh... sweetheart..."

"It's kind of a funny story, I came in here to work on something without the camera seeing me, I find this after sitting on the floor. Strange place to put something like this." His blue eyes flashed with anger.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

"Is this was he was giving me?"

"Yes... Did you..."

He shook his head and glared at her. "I'm not stupid enough to just shove a needle in my arm."

"You're right," Kristin knelt down beside him. "I should have told you I had it. I just didn't know how you'd react. He wanted to make me decide which was the worse evil after taking you off the medication."

Lucas tossed the items into the sink with disgust. "Why does he like messing with us? What's the point?"

"Well," Kristin pursed her lips, "I guess because we beat him. He needs to show us he's smarter over and over again." She picked up a stray piece of metal from the floor. "Care to tell me why you destroyed our main source of heat?"

Lucas sighed, "I had to do something. Just working on the computer made me restless. I found your hair thing in the blanket, and decided to pull apart the heater. We might be able to fashion some of the coils into a weapon."

Kristin raised an eyebrow at the metal carnage around her. "My barrette did all this?"

"Kinda, I just had to use it to loosen the screws. Everything else came apart easy." He handed her a sharp piece of round metal that he had straightened. "You can stab with it, or pick a lock. Whatever comes first."

Kristin stood suddenly, "Lucas this is wonderful. If we can get out of here, we can get Nathan out. I know where he is. Can you pick the lock to the room?"

"Yeah, of course." He took the implementation back and stood. "I just have to override the camera for our room. Right before we leave, we can't check the area then I'll do the rest."

Within minutes, Lucas had locked the video of them sleeping into the system, assuring Kristin that it was all anyone would see if they watched the footage. He asked her to keep an eye on the rest of cameras as he worked on the lock. "Is this another one of those things I shouldn't ask about you learning?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I think I need to have a talk with Mr. Krieg when we get back." She muttered over her shoulder, concentrating on the screen.

"Everyone blames Ben." Lucas snorted, "I wasn't an angel before I met him you know." There were a few clicking sounds, then he gave a happy shout. "Got it!"

Walking to the computer, he sat down. "Wait, this angle changed."

"What do you mean?" Kristin asked, leaning over him.

"When I first did this, the shot was lower. Now its waist high. See that?" He pointed to the doorknob at the bottom of the screen. "You can just barely see it."

She nodded, "should we be worried about it?"

"Nah, the camera could have been bumped at some point. We can still see if there is anyone out there." He clicked a few buttons, and brought up nine separate pictures of hallways and rooms. "There's the Captain, but I don't see anyone else. This is the best time to do this."

Kristin shook her head, "I don't like this, its way to easy. How do you know the video you're seeing is actually what's out there? If you can substitute something, so can they."

Rolling his eyes, Lucas sighed, "jiggle the doorknob, but don't open it." Kristin complied, watching the screen as closely as she could. "See? It's moving, we're in the clear."

"Alright," she agreed reluctantly, "as soon as we get out in the hall, Nathan's room should be two doors down. We get him and we get out. Nothing else, if we have to fight someone try not to kill them." She picked up one of the flattened coils and handed it to him. "These people aren't completely in control of their actions."

Lucas nodded, and pushed up the door. Reflecting in the harsh overhead lights, they saw the reason for not having anyone patrolling the area. Spread on the floor, from one end of the hallway to the other, was brutal looking shards of broken glass.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, that explains a few things." Lucas said dryly. "I wondered why there wasn't a guard at the door."

Kristin sighed, "and why they took our shoes." She turned away from the door, "this still might be our only chance. Help me find something we can use to protect our feet. We can attach it with the medical tape." She began opening the small supply box.

Instead of joining her, Lucas crouched down and picked up a piece of the glass. "Wait, why would he give us any kind of warning of what was going on, or something that would help us? It doesn't make sense... Unless," he crumbled the glass in his fingers, "it's fake! It's just break away glass like they use in movies."

"Is it safe to walk on?" Kristin asked, worriedly staring at the amount they had to cross.

He nodded, "yeah, should be. It might scratch us, but not that bad. Where is Captain Bridger's room?"

"Two doors down. But..."

Before she could caution him, Lucas bound into the hallway. He only made it a few steps before screaming in pain and dropping to his hands and knees. He yelled again as his palms made contact with the glass covered floor. Kristin could see the bottoms of his feet bleeding profusely around the clear jagged shrapnel.

"He mixed it!" Lucas gasped, "the damn bastard mixed real glass with fake."

Kristin slowly eased into the hall after him, pushing pieces away with her toe in a shuffling manner. "Can you crawl back?"

Grunting and whimpering in pain, Lucas started the short journey back. After they reached each other, Kristin all but carried him back to the bunk. "Lay down," she commanded, assessing the damage.

"I'll be fine, try to get to Captain Bridger, you can still get him out." Lucas cradled his also bleeding hands to his chest. "It isn't hard to pick the lock, just feel for the tumblers and jiggle it around until it clicks." He pointed to the piece of metal he had left beside the computer.

Kristin shook her head, "I need to get these out, if you try to walk at all they'll dig deeper. I can't do anything without major surgery if they sever the tendons."

"We don't have time!" Lucas reasoned, "he's never done anything to hurt me. He just wants you. If you two get out, you can come back for me."

Kristin hesitated, nearly swayed by his logical argument. A boot crunching on the glass behind her negated any more thought, however. Wendell stood outside the door with another large man, smiling smugly. "I knew you would try something. Dr. Zellar said not to worry, but I stayed at my post. You must have disabled the camera, but all I needed was that scream."

"Wendell, please, we just want to go home." Kristin took a step towards him. "I know he's been drugging you, but you don't have to live like this. Help us, and we'll get you out too, both of you."

He snorted, then laughed loudly. "You're assuming I'm not happy here. Dr. Zellar has given us the opportunity to be part of the new world. He gave you that chance too, but you spit in his face." He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "I told him not trust you, you need to be watched every minute."

"So what now?" Kristin whispered.

Wendell glanced over his shoulder to the man accompanying him. "Sam, take the old man back to the tank."

"No!" Kristin yelled and launching herself forward towards his retreating back. She was easily pushed back by Wendell. "You'll kill him! This was my fault, punish me."

He laughed as he held her arms down at her sides, "who says this isn't your punishment?"

She heard the door open, followed by a short but intense struggle. Sam returned, carrying Nathan over his shoulder with ease. His wrists and ankles were clamped in Sam's beefy hands, giving him no leverage. Blood dripped down the side of his face, landing on the already gory floor.

When Nathan saw the thick smears of drying blood below him, he started to struggle. "Who's is that? Kristin, who screamed?!"

Sam simply twisted his body sharply, slamming Nathan's head into the wall. Kristin wrenched herself free from Wendell, body-checking him and clawing at his face. She was rewarded with just one slash across his cheek before he backhanded her.

Lucas was on his feet before the blow connected, but dropped to his knees in agony alongside of her as she slumped to the floor. "Doc? Doc talk to me!" He called frantically, shaking her shoulder. Her eye was already swelling, and blood oozed from her nose.

"I'm ok," Kristin whispered, blinking away the haze that was taking over her vision. She pushed herself up in time to see the door slam. "But I think we're all in trouble."

* * *

><p>"Well, at least this is distracting me from my brain electrocuting me." Lucas moaned as Kristin extracted the final piece of glass from the bottom of his foot.<p>

From her position, kneeling in front of him, she dabbed at her nose with a piece of gauze before responding, "how bad is it?"

"You'll have black eyes for a while but it doesn't look broken." Lucas sighed and leaned back on the wall next to the bunk. "Haven't you looked at it yet?"

Kristin stared at him for a few moments before clearing her throat, "I meant the shocks, Lucas."

"Oh," a blush spread up his cheeks. "I… uh… I don't know how to describe it really. There's a pattern to it, so that's nice. I know when it's coming. But it doesn't happen every time. I'm kinda waiting every five minutes for it to zap me, then I'm annoyed when it doesn't. Does that make sense? I know it's going to hurt, I'm expecting it, and when it doesn't, I don't know how to handle it."

She nodded, arranging her supplies around his legs. "The human brain will always try to find comfort in patterns. It's understandable. Are you ready?"

"This is going to hurt more than pulling the glass out?"

"I'll be as gentle as I can, but yes, it will be quite painful."

Lucas groaned, "I don't suppose the esteemed Dr. Zellar included any kind of anesthesia in that box."

Kristin shook her head, and held the thin hooked needle up. "There are only a few places you need to be stitched up. They're very deep and I don't want you getting infected. Just be thankful there's rubbing alcohol. I'll go as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, great, just awesome." His breath hissed out with repressed pain every time she touched him, but soon, Kristin was finished. She had just finished wrapping the wounds and securing the bandages when there was a knock on the door.

They glanced at each other, but didn't voice an answer. It couldn't be opened on their side, and they had no control over who entered. After a moment, Dr. Zellar entered. He stood in the opening with his hands folded over his stomach, watching them. "I would like to apologize."

Kristin looked at him sharply, noting the woman standing behind him, holding a box. She was one of the three that had served them supper so long ago. "Apologize? For kidnapping us, forcing us to work on your insane plan, beating us bloody, or thinking for a minute we wouldn't try to escape?"

He smiled thinly, "for Wendell overstepping his bounds and hitting you. That was not allowed. He will be punished."

"Again, you are perfectly fine with killing millions, but anything concerning me brings a very different response. Why, Rubin?" Kristin spat and started to adjust the bandaging on Lucas' hands.

Zellar paused before answering her. He took a bundled package from the box. Kristin recognized her clothes from the cemetery, along with some others. Setting them down on the bunk next to Lucas, Zellar looked at her sadly. "If you do not understand yet, I am willing to explain it to you. But not here, come with me please."

"No," Kristin snapped, "I'm not leaving him alone, and I am refuse to go anywhere with you. Say what you have to say."

He nodded to the woman, and she entered the room, gathering the remaining pieces of the space heater off the floor and placing them in the now empty box. "Thank you, Liz. After the room is free of… dangerous items, I will."

The three of them watching Liz silently pick up the parts of the destroyed heater like some bizarre performance art. When she was done, she took the needle and vial from the bathroom sink and brought it to Zellar questioningly. "I need that." Lucas whispered, while looking away ashamed. "Please, don't take it."

Zellar smiled kindly, "of course my dear boy." He took the objects and set them down on the bed. Lucas snatched them up, and held them tightly in his injured hands as if they were a lifeline.

"Thank you Liz, that will be all." The woman nodded without looking at anyone, and slowly walked away. "Now," Zellar sat on the bunk, inspecting the work Kristin had done. "I trust you are feeling better?"

Lucas simply stared at him, partly in horrified shock, but also very confused. He pushed himself to the very edge of the bed, away from the man, unable to even offer up a retort. Kristin stood, crossing her arms. "Stop, you want to tell me something, leave him alone."

"Very well, you want to know why it pains me to see you hurt, my dear. The truth is, I am in love with you, Kristin."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Weekend off without a hundred things to do means writing! Lucky you!**

* * *

><p>"Oh come on," Lucas laughed harshly. "I've heard of lunatics running the asylum, but this just ridiculous. You are so full of shit, man."<p>

Kristin gasped, and hurriedly shook her head. "Let the boy finish." Zellar held up a hand before she could protest. He leaned closer, "you were saying?"

He knew it wasn't wise, but Lucas push on, fueled by his pain and anger. "This isn't the age of Neanderthals, and you certainly aren't a caveman."

"Good of you to notice," Zellar growled impatiently.

"You don't just kidnap a chick because you like her. That isn't love. I'm just a _boy_ and I know that much. This is about getting what you want and pulling one over on the UEO. Hell, you're trying to pull one over on the whole world."

Zellar stood abruptly, "perhaps you are correct. But you may be surprised to know that she has returned my advances." He turned swiftly and exited the room, locking the door behind him.

"That was stupid..." Lucas sighed, "sorry, I just couldn't take any more of his posturing."

Kristin surprised him by laughing, "I don't care what happens, that was wonderful. Although," she grinned at him mischievously, "I don't think I've been called 'a chick' for many many long years."

"Oh... um sorry." He smiled ruefully, "I guess that was a little rude."

She shook her head, "no, I loved it."

Lucas fidgeted with the wrapping on his hands, jiggling his leg at the same time. In the last several hours, perhaps because of the adrenaline of the situation, he found himself unable to sit still for long. "So, uh... What did he mean? About returning his advances? You're not, right? Like even just pretending to? Because... Ew."

"Not in so many words," Kristin snorted. "Unless he considered not being kicked every time he touches me as dating. I've swallowed my revulsion, but that is all."

He nodded, chewing his lip. "Well, that's almost sad then. If he thinks not getting kicked in the nu... er, being forcibly rejected, as a good sign, I don't thinks he's had many good relationships."

Kristin raised an eyebrow, "don't tell me you're feeling sorry for him."

"No, not all." Lucas shook his head briskly, chewing on his lip again. "It's just that... Maybe if he had someone in his life... Maybe he wouldn't be so messed up."

"It's a little late for that now." Kristin pointed out wearily.

"Yeah, best he can hope for now is a playboy and some alone time." He muttered thoughtfully.

"Lucas!" Kristin exclaimed in shock.

He turned deep red, and played with the blanket. "I... I mean...So what's the next step?"

Hiding a smile, and choking back a laugh, Kristin glanced at the computer. She stood, and crossed to it. "First, we hide this." She held up the metal piece he had set down while checking the cameras. "The young lady missed it during her clean up, I guess good help is hard to find, even if you medicate them. I don't know if we'll need it, but it's a start."

"That's not going to get us very far." Lucas pointed out, still refusing to look directly at her.

"No, but I know something that might. But I need you to decide something right now." Kristin sat next to him and carefully opened his hand. "Are you going to need this?" She asked, taking the needle.

Lucas stared at it, his embarrassment forgotten, then shook his head. "I don't want any help from him. I just... I didn't want him to take it. I liked having it around, like a safety net, I guess." He paused, weighing his words, "this is my last chance isn't it?"

She nodded, patiently, "if you can't…"

"No, I don't want the option anymore. You can have it, you'll actually put it to some good." Kristin closed her hand around it, blocking his view. Lucas shook himself, as if freeing himself from something holding on tightly.

"But... I won't be much good to you even if I took it." He looked at his hands mournfully. "I can't run, I can't fight, I don't even think I can hack like this."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. I think I have a better use for this particular item." She picked up the bundle of clothing and stood again. "The next step is for me to get into something warmer and for us to get some sleep."

* * *

><p>"What do you have for me, Chief?" Commander Ford asked without greeting, after poking the speaker button. He leaned forward rigidly in the comfortable hotel chair. He knew if he allowed himself to relax he was in danger of falling asleep. If he took the time to think about it, he could probably figure out the last time he closed his eyes, but didn't bother. No one was getting any rest while Dr. Westphalen and Captain Bridger were out there somewhere.<p>

Crocker's tired voice came over the phone. "Airport security ran one of those image recognizer things on Zellar's picture. After staring at a thousand different people, we found him. He took off on a private jet the night the Cap'n and Kristin got into town."

"Was he alone?"

"No, there were four or five people with him. And... Jonathan, they have footage and report of two bodybags. We might already be too late."

"I refuse to believe that, he wouldn't have gone through all this trouble just to kill them here." Ford snapped, "I'm sorry, but it just isn't him. Didn't security check the bags?"

"They wanted to, but Zellar told him they died from a highly infectious disease and were being flown to high tech faculty. He had all the right credentials, Jonathan. CDC, UEO, NSA, everything. With all the recent epidemic scares in last decade, they flat out believed him. Hell, I would have too."

Ford sighed, and took a moment to rub his dry and sore eyes. "Any flight plan?"

"Oh yeah, they did everything by the books, right until the dropped off the radar and never showed up where they were headed."

"Great, so we're back at square one."

Commander Ford could hear the slight grin in Croker's tone when the reply came through. "No, not quite. Mr. O'Neil is plugged into something here at the airport coffee shop. They found a kid and gave him a little bribe."

"Yet another thing we can't put in a report. What are they doing?"

"They're working on something. He said he can find the plane, he just needs some time."

"I don't know how much time we have, Chief."

Ford heard voices in the background squabbling in the background. It took a few moments before Miguel's voice replaced Crocker. "Sir, we are looking at satellite imagery. We've got the plane taking off and crossing the ocean right now. Give us another hour, possibly two and we'll get you a landing spot."

"No sooner?"

"No, sir, I'm sorry. We don't have a very… uh… reliable source right now. It's pretty jerry-rigged between servers to be honest. This kid is good, but he isn't Lucas, he'd be done in half the time."

"Would these be military satellites?"

"Yes, sir."

"And did you follow the proper lines of command to get to them?"

Miguel hesitated, "we aren't taking them off any assignments, we're just following what they are already seeing and looking at what they saw days ago… sir."

"I can live with that." Ford sighed, "Noyce did say we had carte blanche. I hope that applies to other military branches."

"Ortiz," Ben interrupted, standing from his seat on one of the beds and taking the phone. He turned his back, ignoring Ford's annoyed glare. "You said it was crossing the ocean, can you get a general area?"

"Currently straight east from New York State. These pictures are almost week behind, but they are showing them about an hour from Spain. They'll have had to put down somewhere for fuel somewhere around there. Since they ditched the flight plan, they need a place that doesn't care."

"Enough money could take care of that," Ben snorted.

"Or any country that doesn't care for the UEO." Ford added, "once they get past Europe that could be a number of places. Keep working, guys. Let us know as soon as you have something."

"Yes, sir," was the triple voiced response.

Ben handed the phone back, and pulled out his own. "We're gonna need some stuff no matter where we end up. I just need to find the right people."

"Why do I feel like I'll be making a few deals with the devil before this is over?" Ford asked, shaking his head.

Ben shrugged, "you worry too much, Jonathan, the only thing you have to think about is; if it's the devil you do know, or one you don't."

* * *

><p>The ringing phone startled Ford out of the light doze his body had managed, without his express permission. "Yes, I'm here. What do you have?"<p>

Ben similarly jerked himself awake, but with far less elegance, earning an eye rolling from Katie as she worked on a laptop. "Where did you come from?" He whispered, "you weren't here a minute ago. Where were you?"

"I've been here for an hour, Ben, you just didn't move when I came in." She motioned for him to keep quiet before he could respond sarcastically.

They both turned to Commander Ford, who was nodding and looking relieved. "We can work with that, they don't have extradition, but they are friendly. I'll call Noyce. And Tim, good job."

"Well?" Ben rubbed his eyes, "where to next?"

"Nepal." Ford answered shortly, "still have a connection on those self-heating underwear?"

Katie went back to typing on her computer, "and we'll need to rent a cargo plane."

"What for?" Ben blinked at her. "I mean, I can get one, but why?"

"To carry what I was working on. I'll tell them to hurry it." She returned smugly.


	13. Chapter 13

Kristin thought she could sleep for days, but woke to movement very shortly after turning the lights out. She felt Lucas crawl from the bed, and heard him limp into the small bathroom. She rolled over, trying to drift off again, but soon realized she was hearing the wrong kind of sounds. Lucas was muttering to himself and she could hear his shuffling footsteps pacing the room. She pulled herself up, and knocked on the door. "Are you ok, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine… just… I can't sleep." His voice was strangely hoarse, and he spoke very rapidly.

"Can I come in?"

"Um… yeah… you probably should, don't yell at me though."

Kristin pushed the door open, "why would I?" He didn't respond, only pointed at the floor. The wounds on his feet had opened, and there were bloody footprints across the entire bathroom floor. "Oh, were they hurting? Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

"No, they just started bleeding again. I can't stay still, I have to keep moving." Even as he said this, his hands were twitching and shaking. "My heart is beating really fast too. Doc, what's happening to me? I feel like I'm having a heart attack or something."

Kristin took him by the shoulder, and led him to the closed toilet seat. "Please, sit, I need to see how bad they are." She quickly unwrapped them, and lifted the soles to check the damage. "They're just bleeding a bit, I think walking on them pushed the blood to the outside of the bandages."

He nodded, clutching his knees to keep his legs still. As it was, they were still quivering slightly. "Ok, but…"

Interrupting his question, Kristin scurried out the door. "One moment!" She called, from the main room. After fetching the remaining supplies, she applied fresh gauze. "You'll be fine if you stay off them."

"Yeah, that's great. So why do I feel like I'm going to die?" He whispered, then grabbed at her frantically. "Did he give me something else? Did Zellar poison me?" His breath was coming in short gasps, and his pupils became dilated. "You have to tell me!"

Kristin pulled him into a tight hug. "No, you're going to be ok. Lucas, it's just a panic attack. It's what happens when you stop taking the medication. It's a side effect."

"How long will this last?" He asked through gulps of air.

"I don't know honey, its different for each person. All I can tell you is that we need to get you out of here." She took his pulse without shifting much, so he would be unaware of what she was doing. She knew he was relatively healthy, but she was concerned that if he continued having palpitations, it could permanently damage his heart. "We're getting out today." She promised him as he shook in her arms.

* * *

><p>The crew gathered around the back of the quickly borrowed cargo plane. No one knew for sure where it had come from, but Ben was looking decidedly self-satisfied, and they decided not to ask too many questions. Katie was balancing herself on the edge of a very large wooden crate, muttering to herself. "It was a rush job, but I think everything will work."<p>

"What is it?" Miguel peered over the edge, but only saw pieces of hardware.

"Something I've been designing in my spare time," she shrugged. Although Katie was acting like it was nothing special, everyone could see the excitement in her pale blue eyes.

She pulled out schematics and passed them around. "It's a remote control car." Ben pointed out, bemused.

"It's a land based hyper-reality probe." She corrected, "the design is based off the Mars rovers, but I have more control." Katie pulled a familiar looking set of wire laden gloves from a corner of the box. "It comes with grappling arms, full surveillance and sample taking equipment, an all-terrain tank style rubber tread, and defensive capabilities."

Ford stared at the blueprints in his hand, "Katie… this is amazing. You've just been doing this as hobby?"

She blushed lightly, "well, kind of. I had some help from Lucas and some of his friends for part of the programing codes. After I received the job offers, I decided to have the parts made for me. I knew I would have a lot more down time off SeaQuest, so I wanted to be able to work out all the kinks."

Clearing her throat, she trying to ignore the shocked expressions she was receiving. "I um… I asked them to send it here after we knew what we were doing. We just have to put it together while we're flying. It should be a long enough flight."

"I wonder what you'll name it." Tim muttered, looking closely at the papers. He was so involved with examining the plans, Katie wasn't sure if he was even aware he had spoken out loud.

"Well, um, I had a pet name for it, but it's silly." She admitted, toying with the gloves.

"Something like this needs a name." Crocker informed her. "It's bad luck if it doesn't. Right now, we need every bit of luck we can find."

With them looking at her expectantly, Katie nodded, "Probie. It's new and well, it's a probe, so… I… I call it Probie."

There were a few smiles, but everyone, with the exception of Ben, nodded. "Probie? That just sounds…" Katie narrowed her eyes at him, causing him to step back. "I mean, it's amazing, you did a good job. But… that name is creepy. It brings up… images."

"Well then, I think it's official." Katie growled, "if you don't like it, I'm keeping it."

Ben peaked over the edge of the box, "just remind me not to turn my back on it."

* * *

><p>"What exactly are these 'defense capabilities' you mentioned?" Ben asked, holding a thick two pronged metal piece.<p>

Katie scowled, and waited for the minor turbulence to subside before she continued soldering a circuit board. "You're holding it. After I attach it, that thing will shoot out a million volts of electricity. It's too small to enact the neuromuscular incapacitation of a regular Taser gun, but it'll hurt like hell and blow someone away from Probie."

Ben's suddenly numb fingers dropped the offending piece of equipment. "So it can shock you and probe you at the same time… Well, that's terrifying."

"It's effective." Katie snorted, "and stop acting like it's going to probe you. You aren't a sample."

"I still don't trust it."

Commander Ford entering the cargo bay halted the minor argument. "Everyone else is asleep, you two should be. It might be the only chance we have for a while."

"After I finish." Katie crawled under the half constructed vehicle defiantly.

He blew his breath out slowly, "and how long will it take?"

"A few more hours."

Ben nodded, "we have around eight hours to fly yet. We can get it finished."

"Don't make me…" Ford started with an irritated tone.

"Nope, won't work." Katie interrupted him. She pushed herself up from beneath the rover. "I'll always listen to your advice and normally follow you, but this needs to be done. Sorry, Jonathan, you've been a good commander, but I don't have to automatically obey you anymore."

He blinked at her, then laughed. "Ok, I guess you have me there."

"Maybe you should get some sleep yourself. I've never seen you back down from a fight like that." Ben added with a raised eyebrow.

Ford gave him a dirty look, but walked away without another word. "What about you?" Katie asked, "I can finish this on my own."

"Nah, I'm starting to like this thing."

"You just called it terrifying."

He nodded, "well, it reminds me of you."

Katie glared at him while fidgeting with a screwdriver. "Nice to know."

"No, no not like you're thinking… not completely anyhow." He trailed off thoughtfully. "It's an amazing piece of equipment. It can perform vital operations, including a lot that nothing else can do. And it can kick my ass, so… it's a robot you."

"Thanks… I think." She smiled wryly at his fumbled explanation, and bent over to attach several wires.

Ben watched her working, awkwardly tapping his fingers on the hood of the vehicle. "What is it, Ben?" She finally sighed, straightening and pushing his hand flat to silence the noise.

"Oh… um… well, it really is a cool toy. But… after this is all over, could you do something for me?" He stuttered through the statements.

"Depends on what that it is. If it's not too insane and we have time, I'll consider it."

Ben grinned, he knew if she didn't flat out refuse, talking her into what he wanted would be easy. "We'll be in Nepal, send Probie into the mountains. Just for a day, to look for something and take pictures. But, if you can shock it and knock it out without killing it… we'll be famous, not to mention rich."

"What?" She hissed suspiciously, "what are you trying to trap?"

"Katie Hitchcock," Ben took her hands in his, and looked deep into her eyes. "Will you do me the honor of catching a Yeti with me?"


	14. Chapter 14

Kristin didn't sleep for the rest of the night. Instead, she laid next to Lucas keeping him calm. His shaking and quiet sobs slowed when he finally dozed off, but she kept her arms around him to stave off nightmares. Morning finally came, and she sat up. He woke with a start at the movement. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"I want you to stay in bed as much as you can today." She lowered her voice, "after I get back, we leave."

He nodded, and watched her cross to the bathroom. Kristin groaned when she saw her own face. Dark circles of exhaustion mixed with the bruising to create a terrible effect. She splashed cold water on her face and neck to revive herself.

The expected knock on the door came soon after. Zellar waited patiently as Kristin pulled on a zip up sweater that was brought the day before, she was much happier wearing it and her jeans. She didn't even mind the bare feet as much now that she was warmer.

He scowled at her appearance, however. It took her a moment to realize he was looking her face and not the clothing. "Perhaps you should take the day to rest."

"I want to work." She retorted in annoyance, and pushed past him into the hallway. "This was because of your man, remember."

"You look like you haven't slept in days." He grumbled after locking the door and jogging to keep up with her.

Kristin nodded, "that's accurate."

Zellar reached out, and stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Wait, why haven't you been sleeping?"

"Seriously? Think about what you're asking me." Kristin spat, when his expression was only confusion, she sighed and wrenched away from him.

"Stop!" He thundered, "don't walk away from me. After the... issues of last night we left you with plenty of time to sleep."

Kristin clenched her hands into fists and placed on her hips. She was shaking in fury, "oh, yes, thank you so very much. After I made sure Lucas wasn't going to bleed to death he... he... There were complications." She couldn't bring herself to admit how bad the young man had gotten, and certainly not to Zellar.

"He's the reason you didn't rest?" Zellar asked quietly. "You might be better off in your own room. Or possibly one of mine, it's warmer and more comfortable."

Kristin took a deep breath, "no, I don't want to leave him alone."

"I won't leave him by himself if it's what you wish." Zellar explained, gesturing for her to continue walking.

"What do you mean? Will you let him stay with Nathan?"

He shook his head, "no, I'm afraid that isn't something I'm willing to do. He could however stay with Wendell."

Kristin looked at him angrily, "is that some kind of joke? After what he did? You expect me to accept..."

"My dear," Zellar interrupted her smoothly, with upraised hands. "I only want you to be healthy. Why don't we see how you do today, hm? If you are still able to do a fair amount work, we can leave everyone where they are."

His threat was so subtle, her sleep deprived brain had difficultly grasping it. When it hit her, Kristin inhaled sharply. She attempted to regain control of her rapidly beating heart, and nodded. "I can work, I'll get it done. There is no need to leave Lucas with... anyone but me."

Zellar smiled coldly, "very well, shall we?" He pointed to the door to the lab.

"Thank you, may I request a few more chemicals? I need to try a few reactions to fully predict how the virus will interact with the human body." Kristin entered the room, and took a seat at the counter.

He kissed the back of her head, "make a list and I'll see what I can do, darling."

"Thank you," she whispered, flinching when the door closed behind her.

Knowing she didn't have a lot of chances left, Kristin quickly started writing a list. She was careful to hide the one chemical she actually desired within the others. Zellar believed she was almost broken and wouldn't fight him as long as he held the others. It was only spurring her on to try harder. Her plan was very foolhardy, but she had to take the risks.

* * *

><p>It took the crew some time to procure two vehicles for transport big enough to carry them and Probie. The narrow roads proved difficult to navigate, and they were all glad for the laws prohibiting visitors from driving themselves. They reached their hotel, and gladly tumbled out of the large SUV's. Tim quickly spoke to the drivers, and money exchanged hands. He nodded to Ford, "they'll stay close, we just have to call them."<p>

Ben raised an eyebrow, "how?" He glanced around at the ancient architecture. "Smoke signals?"

"No…" Tim took the time to glare at him. "Nepal has an expansive cell network, over eighty percent of the people have phones. Even the monasteries are well connected here."

"Well pardon me for thinking the thousand year old buildings don't have wi-fi." Ben muttered to himself.

Ford cleared his throat, "everyone has the picture of Zellar, show it around. I want to wait on the other three, asking about them may expose us and them. If anyone asks, tell them you heard he was looking for help but don't have his contact information."

"A lot of the population speaks some English, but call me if there are problems," Tim added.

They broke off into pairs, and carefully interrogated random people in the city. Small amounts of money exchanged hands several times, but they only learned that Zellar was seen in the city a week ago.

Tim, who was working with Miguel, held up his hand for a moment. "Did you see that?"

"The kid hiding behind the Buddha statue? He's been following us for an hour. I thought he was just curious about the group of gringos bribing people."

"Then why does he look terrified?" Tim asked from the side of his mouth. He slowly approached the very small child, who was around ten years of age wearing torn clothing. "Namaste," he said softly with his hands pressed together in greeting.

"Namaste," the boy returned, eyeing them in fear.

"Hajur sanchai cha?" Tim kept slowly moving forward, he saw Miguel from the corner of his eye, circling around the statue behind the child.

Unfortunately, he was spotted, and he tried to bolt. Tim shot his hand out and grabbed the filthy shirt. "Wait! Hajur ko naam ke ho?"

"Please," the boy whimpered. He saw Miguel only feet away, and kicked Tim in the shin while twisting his torso. Surprised by the sudden pain, Tim released him.

Miguel was quicker, and caught him by the waist as he ran past. The child yelped and clawed at him. "Malaai eklai chidnus! Ma police bolau chu!"

"That's one word I understand," Miguel retorted nearly dropping him. "Calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. We just want to ask you something."

Tim carefully approached them and repeated, "Hajur sanchai cha?"

The boy sighed, and glared at them angrily, "Kusunda?"

"Kusunda?" Tim blinked in surprise, "oh… I didn't think anyone still… um… kugjangu"

After receiving a hopeful but still suspicious look, Tim paused, sorting through the languages in his head. "Taman daka? rabang?"

He nodded enthusiastically and started speaking rapidly "Mai dhaiya… please."

"You can let him go, he'll come with us." He smiled warmly at the boy, "taba aaga."

Miguel released him, "how do you know?"

"Because we're going to feed him."

* * *

><p>"How long do we have to babysit this kid?" Ben asked with irritation, as he watched him devouring a plate of food in the hotel room.<p>

"Have some compassion Ben, he's just a child." Katie growled, although she had misgivings herself, she wasn't about to admit them to her ex.

He scowled, "I have compassion, I just don't want to sit here and watch him eat when we should be out there looking."

Tim stood from his position across the table, and addressed Commander Ford, "Kusunda is a very rare dialect, last I heard only about ten people spoke it."

"And of course you're one of them." Miguel chuckled, leaning against a wall nonchalantly.

After blushing, Tim continued, "well, I don't know it fluently. But from what I can figure out, his name is Bishal." He coughed to cover up a smile, "sorry, Bishal is Nepali word meaning 'giant,' I guess he doesn't quite fit the bill yet."

Covering up the joke only he found amusing, Tim cleared his throat and went on. "His father went with a 'strange white man' several weeks ago for a job. He was coming home every night, but a week ago he stopped. Bishal went looking for him and was thrown out by some thugs. He can show us how to get into the complex."

Ford stared at Bishal sadly, "so he's been alone all the time? Does he have a mother?"

"He didn't say anything about one so I didn't ask." Tim sighed, "if we don't find his father, he might be an orphan now."

Crocker spoke gruffly for the first time since they brought Bishal in, "we'll find a place for him if that's the case. He's a little guy, he needs someone to look after him."

"That's one hell of a souvenir Chief." Ford grinned knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Oh yeah, lets just write a conversation in two languages I've never heard, that won't give me a headache... o_O If anyone has any editing comments about the proper usage, let me know! :)<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Has anyone seen my muse? It seems to have taken a vacation with my free time and motivation. I know, whine whine whine. **

**I am hoping to have this done before or directly after Thanksgiving. I already know how little time I have in December. So, uh, wish me luck I suppose...**

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came and past, and her work was only interrupted by Sam bringing her food. Kristin resisted taking a swing at him when he was close enough to take her completed list of needed supplies. She took solace in the knowledge he had the possibility of dying in the explosion she was planning.<p>

The moment of blood lust startled her, but she shook it off. There was no longer time to treat these people gently, they certainly hadn't paid her the same respect. She had little doubt that it was do or die time. She could only prevent the test results Zellar wanted to see for so long, without putting them in more danger.

Finally, when she was swaying on her feet, Zellar came to check her progress. He was clearly impressed, "you are nearly done. Well done, dear."

"Yes," she fought a yawn, "I just need a few more tests. The rate it attacks the host is much slower... they don't… It'll be…" she blinked at him. "I... I think I need to sit."

Zellar caught her as she sagged to the floor in a faint. "Sam!" He yelled to the doorway.

The man appeared, "get me a chair, and a blanket. She's burning up."

Kristin rested her head on his shoulder in her mostly fake delirium, "no," she murmured, "I'm fine."

Sam brought a chair and blanket despite her protests. "Just sit for a while."

She nodded, clutching the blanket tightly around her shoulders. Kristin felt the fever start soon after she began working for the day. Instead of cursing it, she decided to use it. In light of Zellar affection, even if it was grossly misplaced, he became predictable, and easier to manipulate.

After a few minutes, she looked up at Zellar, "thank you, I just needed a small break." He brushed a stray hair from her face, and she took the opportunity to rest her head in his hand. "I want to clean up a bit, it needs to be done properly. I don't want my experiments to go wrong, they are very sensitive."

He helped her up, and Kristin teetered to the counter. The unbalanced walk was not entirely false, and she worried for a few seconds that she would actually pass out. Blocking her actions with her body and the blanket, she quickly stowed a small jar in one pocket of her balky sweater. After filling the needle meant for Lucas with another chemical, she placed it in the pocket of her jeans. Satisfied they hadn't seen what she did, Kristin finished putting away the various items covering the counter.

After finishing, she turned back and smiled tiredly. "Thank you, would it be possible to visit Nathan?"

Zellar's face darkened, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please," she stepped closer to him and forced herself to smoothly crumple in his arms again. "It will help me sleep, and perhaps Lucas as well."

He nodded, and wrapped an arm around her for support. "Only for a few minutes, I fear for your health. You've spent far too much time worrying over everyone else. When this is done, and our new government is reasonably settled, we will take a long vacation."

"That sounds wonderful," she breathed, allowing her eyes to close and leaning on him.

Kristin wasn't fully awake on the short journey to the large room, but she was aware enough to notice the snow blowing against the window, and even permitted herself a small smile at the sight.

When the tank came into view, she had to stop her natural reaction. Nathan was far worse looking than the last time she saw him, even accounting for the beating from Sam. His entire face was swollen and bruised, and he could barely open his eyes fully.

Kristin pulled away from Zellar and approached him. Again blocking her actions with the blanket, she pulled the needle free and slipped it into the rubber couplings. Nathan silently watched her press the plunger half way down, then switch to the next one. She could only hope the methylene chloride inside would eat away at the rubber but not flow into the water at a strong enough concentration to give him chemical burns. If he was injured, it was something she would just have to deal with during the escape. So much was riding on chance, but she tried not to think about it.

She turned back after safely stowing the needle away. "I'd like to treat his injuries, but I believe it can wait until tomorrow."

Zellar nodded happily, "of course, first thing after you sleep." Without asking, he picked her up and carried her from the room. Kristin allowed herself to drift off until they reached her quarters.

Once inside, he laid her on the bunk. She only opened her eyes long enough to see Lucas sitting at the computer. "Just a few minutes," she whispered before slipping away.

* * *

><p>"We have to go up that?" Ben stared at the mountain with apprehension, "how? Can we rent a llama?"<p>

"You don't always have to be the comic relief, Ben." Katie sighed, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and after seeing it, his face lit up.

"Sometimes it's just worth people thinking I'm an idiot," he admitted.

Tim leaned into the window of one of the SUV's, after exchanging several words, and some money, the driver nodded. "They'll get us close, but they're afraid of staying. There are stories about people disappearing up there."

"Why didn't we hear about this before?" Crocker growled, "it would have saved us time."

Ford looked at the drivers, "they're scared, everyone in town seems to know something is going on but no one wants to talk. If it's anything like Bishal's father vanishing, there's plenty of reason."

"I'll send up Probie ahead of us, he doesn't need to keep to the road and maybe he can sneak in under the radar so we know what we're dealing with." Katie announced as she pulled on her gloves.

The winding and narrow path took them until almost nightfall to traverse. Snow fell heavily, creating drifts to slog through, slowing the already sluggish pace to a snail's crawl. Probie made better time, crawling over difts and crags that they had to avoid.

Katie spent the time carefully peering through her glasses and steering the ATV. "What do you see?" Ford whispered after he saw her scowling.

"Just a lot of snow, and trees trunks. Nothing that would suggest any kind of buildings or people. I should have given the camera better range of movement, I can't tilt it up enough. It's well protected in the outer shell, but if I can't see anything it's moot." Katie stripped off the glasses and rubbed her eyes for a few moments in frustration.

"God forbid your invention not be perfect on the first run in hazardous conditions before you've had time to fully test it," Ford teased.

She narrowed her eyes, and put the glasses back in place. "I know what you're doing Commander, just hush."

He snorted, and started to retort. When his phone dinged, and he broke off the conversation to glance at it. "It's Tim, according the Bishal, we're close. It should be right over this next rise."

Ben leaned towards the window, "all I see is white."

Even as he spoke, the wind stopped howling around them, allowing the snowflakes to slowly drift to the ground. The driver spoke harshly and pointed up. After following the gesture, the crew could only stare. Ben found his voice first, "we have to get into that… oh… well… um, shit."


	16. Chapter 16

"Doc... um... Kristin..." Lucas hesitantly called out while shaking her leg. "Come on, you said..."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing his worried face hovering over hers. "Oh! How long have I been asleep?"

"Several hours, you looked terrible, and you're sick. I didn't want to wake up until I had to. But, um, this morning... or last night… You told me... I just want to go home." He finally pushed out, chewing his lip nervously.

Kristin quickly sat up and searched her pockets. When she found the jar she had stashed, she sighed in relief. "And so we shall."

After she outlined her basic plan, Lucas stared at her in horror. "That... That won't work! They'll catch us again and..." His breath came in short breaths and his eyes filled with tears.

"I know there are a few things that can go wrong, but we have to try." Kristin whispered, "please try to stay calm."

"I'll stay calm," he hissed angrily through gritted teeth, getting off the bed and sitting heavily in front of the computer. "What do you need me to do?"

She pointed to the screen, "do you still have access to the cameras?"

"Yeah, he never locked me out. It's either his ego, or he just doesn't care."

"Good, when was the last time you saw anyone moving?"

Lucas started typing on the keyboard ponderously with the bandages hampering him. "A couple of hours ago."

"And you can see everything?"

"Well… no. I don't know where the Captain is."

Kristin rested her hands on his shoulders, and watched the different video feeds. "He should be behind that door," she pointed out in the hallway. "You can't see into that room? Has anyone gone inside within the last hour?"

"Nobody, why?"

"I guess he must have lied about it needing to be reset, that's a relief." Kristin said mostly to herself. "So you don't know for sure if someone is inside?"

"I never could see it, the first time I saw Captain Bridger was when he stayed in your old room. But, I was watching while you were sleeping, no one went in or out for last five or six hours." He angled his head up to look at her, "what's in there?"

Rather than telling Lucas just how disturbing Nathan's imprisonment was, she shook her head. "I've already taken care of it. With any luck, he'll be ready to go when we are."

"Luck…" Lucas muttered to himself. "So many things can go wrong. Are you sure we shouldn't just wait for the crew? They have to be looking for us by now."

Kristin spun his chair around to face her, "I know you're scared, but…"

"I'm not scared," he contested hotly, "I'm not some stupid kid."

"I'm aware," Kristin kept her tone even and soothing, "but with the withdrawal effects and the adrenaline of what has been happening in the last few days, your serotonin will be unbalanced. If you are… unduly worried, it's natural."

Lucas started to chew his lips, they were already bruised and cracked from the same ongoing act being repeated so frequently. "What if I can't? You… you saw me last night, if I get that bad again…" He trailed off and drooped his head in humiliation, "I'll be useless."

Kneeling down in front him, Kristin forced him to look at her. "I'm frightened too, but we don't have a choice. Remember the hurricane? That was terribly scary as well, and we made it through."

"Ben fell asleep," he snorted, then laughed shortly. His face grew somber again, "I miss them."

"Me too, even the… _curious_ Mr. Krieg." She stood again, and pulled him with. "And if you start to panic, remember this: 'Courage is being scared to death, but saddling up anyway.'"

Lucas began to roll his eyes at the sentiment, then stopped. "Wait, I've heard that before."

"Oh?" Kristin suddenly stood and became very interested in gathering supplies. She had just picked up a water bottle and pack of food when she realized how quiet he was. Turning back, she saw an expression she knew all too well.

His head was tilted to the side as he gazed into nothing thoughtfully. "It's so familiar…"

"I'm sure many people have said it through the years."

"No, I heard it recently… I know! A few weeks before the ship went down, Crocker got to pick what we watched on movie night. He made us all sit through this stupid John Wayne documentary, said 'all the young people could learn from him.'" He stared at her, "wait… you like John Wayne?"

"I've seen a few of his things," she admitted sheepishly.

"That quote just rolled off your tongue pretty easily," Lucas continued to push.

Kristin sighed and shrugged, "sometimes a person just wants to watch something simple to relax."

A blush started up her cheeks as she spoke, and his jaw dropped, "you think he's hot!"

"Lucas! Do you want help me get ready or will you be staying?"

* * *

><p>"That can't be real." Crocker muttered under his breath after they had all crawled from the SUV's, carrying survival tools and weapons with them.<p>

"It looks like it's from a movie." Ben agreed, staring up apprehensively.

On first inspection the side of the mountain simply looked to have a brick house that was somehow saved from being completely crushed by a horrible rockslide. It was sticking out of it with no support, surrounded by stone and ice. The longer they looked, the easier it was to make out the several structures joined to it on small cliffs. Most were made of the color, and possibly even the same type of rock, as the surrounding area, easily hiding it from prying eyes. Even the lowest building was over a hundred feet up and one lone path led to it. It was steep and narrow, ensuring anyone struggling to climb it would be sighted before they made much headway.

"We'll be picked off before we get anywhere close." Crocker pointed to the small slits in the wall. "Those were originally made for bowmen, but all they need is one sniper now."

Katie stood beside them, sharply motioning with her gloves. "I don't know what kind of secret entrance the kid has, but it must be well hidden. I can't find anything with Probie." The quiet, but unnatural whine of it's engine could be heard in the silent landscape as it tried to climb onto one of the ledges.

They turned to look at Bishal expectantly, both he and Tim were engaged in an argument with the drivers. The native men started to get loud, gesturing wildly to the mountain. Bishal stepped forward and snarled something angrily.

"He just swore… and pretty severely." Miguel mused quietly.

"How do you know?" Ford asked, trying to understand to rapid speaking.

Miguel laughed, "haven't you ever noticed? Tim looks like a scandalized Victorian woman when you swear in front of him. My _abuela_ curses more than that man. Sometimes I send him messages on his console when he's talking to you or Captain Bridger."

"What kind of messages?" Katie stared at him, forgetting her controls for a moment.

He shrugged and grinned mischievously "depends on how much I want to mess with him. I got the whole 'Man from Nantucket' limerick to blink on his screen during the last attack scenario. He wouldn't talk to me for a week, but it was worth it."

"Which one?" Crocker laughed, "there are a few of them."

"The bad one," Miguel admitted.

Ford was preventing from the reprimanding speech he was about to spout off when the drivers jumped back into their vehicles and took off. "That didn't look like it went well."

"No, sir, I'm sorry. They won't stay around, they don't even want to come back for us. I've convinced them to check back in two hours. If we aren't here, they aren't coming back." Tim sighed as he cast an annoyed and slightly awed glace to Bishal. "Things got a little heated, I'm afraid."

"We'll deal with it," Ford nodded. "Where do we go up?"

Tim spoke quietly to Bishal, the child pointed to the path they had already observed. "He said about half way up there is another small fork that isn't watched. Up until then, we have to be careful. Unless everyone is somehow occupied, they'll l see us." He paused and watched Bishal make some motions in the air. "I think they have surveillance cameras, but there isn't a word we both know that translates correctly."

"It's dark, and the snow is pretty heavily, we'll go in low and slow. No lethal force unless it's absolutely necessary. The people coming down might be Zellar's men, or they could just be innocents mixed up in this." Ford looked at the faces around him, "we could be walking into something bad here. We all know what kind of work Zellar does. You need to be prepared for it."

The crew answered him with intense stares, no one questioned his orders or tried to shirk away. Ford smiled proudly, "Tim, is there any way we can convince Bishal to stay here or walk back to town?"

"No, I tried to make him stay in the hotel before we even left. He said he would just follow us and… that I, um… was being... Well, something about a monkey's… backside." Tim blushed hotly, "I think it's safer if he's with us."

"Keep him in back, but make sure if it goes south, he needs to run. I wouldn't put it past Zellar to kill a kid just because he's with us." He turned to the mountain, and adjusted his jacket, "alright, saddle up everyone."


	17. Chapter 17

Kristin quickly bound up the extra blankets with the remaining medical tape, tucking some foodstuffs and first aid supplies in each. "Hopefully there won't be much hiking in the snow, but if there is, we'll have some supplies," she sighed.

Lucas, sitting on the bed, tore thin strips off of the outside of the featherbed. "If this doesn't work, we're going to be cold." He paused, and scowled at his work, "or dead, I suppose."

"Don't think like that," Kristin chided him.

"This is like our last ditch effort, right?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it won't work." Kristin stacked the blankets together. "Are you ready?"

Lucas nodded, "yeah, I already did the mock image, we're set to go." He glared at his hands, "you're wrapping it right?"

Kristin took the strips of fabric from him. "I won't want you to touch it anyhow, it might react to the moisture in your skin. It can be very volatile." She carefully opened the small jar she procured from her lab, and after dipping her fingers in the surrounding oil, lifted the silvery fist sized piece of soft metal out.

The oil glistened in the over headlights, "is that going to be enough?" Lucas asked, watching it sparkle as she wrapped it in the fabric. She finished, and placed in back into the jar. She took the time to dump the rest of oil out before returning it to her pocket.

"It's a start, I never got a chance to look around that room. There is… an air pump, it has to run on something." Kristin cringed, knowing what question was coming.

Lucas saw the expression, and narrowed his eyes. But, he surprised her but shaking his head. "It could be run on electricity," he paused, "wait, Zellar told you we were in Nepal?"

"Yes, and I have no reason to disbelieve him. The scenery certainly looks like it's true."

He stared past her, skimming through his mental files. "Nepal is still a developing country, their electrical isn't one hundred percent yet." Lucas grinned excitedly, "have you noticed the power ever flicker? Any surges or anything like that?"

"No, not that I've seen."

"So, we're in this old building, high up on a mountain, with a great power hook up. How does that work?"

"Lucas, I'm not following you." Kristin tried to calm him before he got too animated and distracted from the task at hand.

His blue eyes gleamed, "generators. Like you said, they have to run on something. There has to be one than one, you said this place is pretty big. If we can make a big enough explosion, we can take the whole place out."

"Including us."

"Oh, right," his shoulders slumped. "The rock should be able to control it some." He added hopefully.

Kristin shook her head, "No, I don't think it's a good idea, sweetheart. We would have to find one, then somehow set off the explosion without getting hurt. What we're doing is risky enough. Using the possible fuel from Nathan's air pump is one thing…" She trailed off as Lucas stared at her in horror.

"The Captain is on an air pump? Is… is he dying or something?"

"No, but he is in danger. We have to move now." She held out her hand and helped him up. He was only putting pressure on the balls of his feet. "How does it feel?"

He grunted, "I won't be dancing any time soon, but I can walk… sort of." Lucas wrinkled his nose. "How do we know he won't have glass out there again? I still can't see the floors on the feed."

"He doesn't repeat his tricks, he'll consider it beneath him."

"So there might be something worse."

Kristin sighed, "yes, but we have to try. Come on, time to pick the lock you little hooligan."

He smirked and picked up the sharp metal piece. After quickly working on the door there was a click. He handed the tool off to Kristin and took the three blankets. Nodding once, he pushed the door open. They both sighed in relief, the hall was bare of glass and guards.

"This way, we need to move fast, but don't overdo it on your feet." Kristin directed him down the corridor.

They encountered no one, and soon reached the door. "You need to prepare yourself if he hasn't gotten free yet." Kristin tried to explain, "he isn't in immediate danger, but it's hard to see."

She pushed the door open, and as soon as Lucas saw inside, he turned his head away. He cursed loudly, swallowing his disgust. Kristin didn't bother scolding him, as she thought the same thing every time she pictured Nathan in the tank. The water had leaked out to the level of the couplings, which had become weak enough for him to pull them completely out. He also had removed the mask, showing every bruise and scrap on his thin face.

He called out when he saw them, "Kiddo… oh god…" His voice was cracked and echoed out of the tank. "I didn't entirely believe it. But… you're ok."

Lucas hobbled to the tank, "yeah, I'm good Cap. Can you get out?"

Nathan shook his head, "I've tried, I can't climb that high. I'm too…" He grimaced and sighed, "I guess I'm just too old to be doing pull ups after the week I've had."

"That's already been figured into the equation." Kristin stated proudly. "The weight will all be at the bottom, we just need to push you over." She pulled the jar from her pocket, and removed the tightly wrapped object. "But first, if you would be so kind as to fill this with water?"

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the request, but obeyed. She took it back and set it down next to the window. The strange looking lump was placed as far away from the filled jar as possible, but still be close enough to use. Lucas joined her with the blankets.

"Ok, this shouldn't be too bad." She smiled reassuringly, as they looked out the window together. "We're high, but the new snow is plenty soft enough for us to land on. Just be sure to jump out away from the cliff. And try to relax your body before you land, it will limit injuries."

"Yeah… great, I'll be totally relaxed, no reason not be." Lucas muttered, as he peered out nervously. "So," he tried to distract himself from the coming plunge. "What's the plan to get the Captain out?"

"It'll be a little lesson in momentum and a bit of physics."

"Awesome," he groaned, as they left the window, "we're trying to escape from a madman's fortress of solitude and she wants to give us school work."

A laugh barked out of Nathan, and he shook his head. "I've missed that attitude."

Their moment of revelry was cut short as the door flew open. Wendell stepped in, smiling triumphantly. "I'm sorry to interrupt this little reunion, but the Doctor is supposed to be resting. I'd hate to see her get worse."

Lucas pushed himself forward snarling, he used the pain in his feet as fuel to gather the resolution to confront their present tormentor. "Stay away from her, asshole. I won't let you touch her again." He was nose to nose with the much larger man, shaking in fury. "We're done with all this, you can't stop us."

He was pushed back with ease, stumbling on his bandaged feet. "Don't make me laugh. If you two are good and go back to your room, I won't even alert Dr. Zellar about this. If you piss me off…" Wendell glared at Lucas, "I'll teach you why I was put in a mental institution. I'm getting a little sick of dealing with the old man anyhow. I doubt I'll get in much trouble if I have a little _fun_."

Kristin cried out, and Nathan hammered on the side of the tank as Lucas launched himself at Wendell again. He ignored them, completely blinded with rage. His adrenalin was pumping and all he cared about was stopping the people he cared about from being further hurt.

In the back of his mind, Lucas felt the immense guilt of the part he already played, even unknowingly. He was sick with knowledge that just playing a simple video game had opened the way for such devastation. If they couldn't escape now, and bring Zellar to justice, he would be partly responsible for the deaths of millions.

The wild punch was halted in midair by Wendell's powerful hand. He squeezed until Lucas felt the cuts on his palm break open and his knuckles crunched painfully in their sockets. The large man then twisted it, spinning him around in an arm lock, and pulled Lucas against his body, rendering him helpless.

With the other hand, he grabbed Lucas around the front of his neck, lifting him into the air above him. He laughed as Lucas scrapped frantically with his free bandaged hand, gasping for air. "Don't you see? It doesn't matter what you do. We have everything on our side, and we don't care who dies. Dr. Zellar will simply eliminate anyone who stands in our way."


	18. Chapter 18

Kristin screamed, and rushed towards them. Wendell laughed, "and just what are you going to do?"

"I'll start with not feeling sorry for you anymore!" She roared as the thin metal lock pick flashed in her fingers. She reared back before Wendell could free his hands and stabbed him in the side of the throat, twisting it up and down as it went in. As soon as she pulled the tool free, blood spurted out. With each pump of his heart, it splashed across her face and body.

He dropped Lucas to the ground where he laid, stunned by both the fall and what was happening. Clutching at his neck, Wendell started to whimper, "help me... Please, make it stop."

"It's far too late for that." Kristin whispered as he stumbled and went to his knees in front of her.

He soon stopped moving, and Kristin took a deep breath. She turned to Lucas, who started to crawl backwards away from her. "He's gone, are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm good." He stared at her blood covered form with frighten eyes. When she tried to approach, Lucas scuttled back again.

"Then what is wrong?"

He kept moving until he hit the tank. "You... you just killed him."

She sighed, "I'm sorry, I know it was rather brutal but he would have strangled you or broken your neck. I had to stop him."

"I get that, and uh, thanks… it's just... I've never seen you like that." He swallowed nervously as Kristin crouched down beside to check for injuries. "Are you sure you didn't get the crazy virus?"

She tilted his chin up and softly probed the tissue that was already turning a deep purple. "Yes, it isn't airborne, I would have to inject it to be affected."

"And you didn't, right? Or did Zellar?" He asked quietly, still trying to edge away from her.

Kristin stood, pursing her lips angrily, "no, I am not infected with anything. I am however, tired, stressed, and coming down with a natural illness. I apologize if I frightened you, but I couldn't just let him continue. Next time I am forced to save your life, I'll be more thoughtful." She snapped, crossing her arms and gave him a furious stare.

Nathan spoke softly, his voice echoing out of the tank to her. "Kristin, he's just scared, and frankly, that was disturbing."

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, "your trachea may be bruised, it'll be sore for several days but you'll be ok. Now, before someone else interrupts us, we need to move."

Ignoring the worried looks they exchanged, Kristin leaned over Wendell's body. She stripped off his boots, socks, and outer clothes. She tossed the footwear at the young man. "Lucas, put these on, they'll cushion the soles of your feet and help in the snow."

He picked them up, "what about your feet?"

"I'll survive," she replied shortly. She folded up the clothing and set it aside, "those are for you Nathan, as soon as we get you out, put on the dry clothes."

Kristin cleared her throat and breathed deeply, she was exhausted and feeling the effects of fever. She wanted to be in a warm bed, or beach, preferably on Nathan's island, with a stiff drink in her hand. Getting frustrated at the people she cared about wouldn't help anything. She was fairly certain when this was over, she would have some apologizing to do.

"Are we ready?" She asked in a calmer tone, flashing a smile.

Lucas finished tying his new boots and nodded, returning the smile. Nathan seemed more reserved, but nodded as well. He didn't voice it, but even for the extreme circumstances, Kristin's behavior concerned him. He wished she would explain more about the virus was working on to know how it might be affecting her. They had little choice but to follow her plan at this point, but he wondered if it was too dangerous for the outcome. They had no way of knowing how far away the nearest village was, they could be completely lost in the mountains before finding help.

They got into position behind the tank, Nathan pulled himself as high as he could, with his feet in the holes left by the couplings. He held on with his fingers hooked on the top of the tank, giving him a small amount of leverage.

Kristin took a moment and stepped back before they got ready to push. "Lucas, you need to concentrate. When we push over the tank, it will be loud. Push it away from the window, get behind it, and cover your head. We need to work fast no matter what happens. Nathan, that goes for you too."

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked, whipping his head around to face her, "do you think this won't work?"

"I don't know. But, no matter how scared you are, how fast your heart is beating in your chest, keep going. Promise me that. Once the window blows, grab your blanket and jump. Get out of here and tell everyone what happened. Even if you are alone, we have to stop Zellar above all else."

He nodded silently, and with her, started to push the tank. With Nathan inside pumping like a child on a swing, it quickly toppled. They gave him a moment to crawl out, and change into the warm clothing, then slid the tank to far side of the room.

"What about the pump? To add to the explosion?" Lucas asked, trying ignore Nathan as he forcibly pulled him into position behind the tank.

"We don't have time. Wendell may have been ordered to watch us, or he may have just happened to hear us. Either way, we may have more company soon." Kristen announced as she doubled checked their merger shield.

"Take cover!" Kristin ordered as she ran to the window, trying not to slip on the water now covering the floor. A stray splash would, at best, destroy their plans. At worst, it would kill her.

She removed the fabric wrapped chunk of potassium from the window ledge and dropped it into the water filled jar. She had nothing to compare it to, so she could only hope the wrappings would give her enough time to get to safety before the water reached the soft metal, causing an explosion.

She grabbed the survival packs and bolted back, leaping over the tank. Nathan pushed her down, covering her and Lucas' heads with his arms. The blast roared through the room moments later.

"Wrap yourself in the blanket and jump. There's less of a chance of losing it the fall, and it'll help if you land on the broken glass. Just remember to try to jump out as far as you can so you don't hit the cliff face." Nathan directed them, easily picking up the rest of Kristin's unspoken plan. They made the short trek back to the broken window tearing open the packs as they went.

Lucas shoved the food and water in his jeans pocket, and was copied by Nathan. He hesitated at the opening, unsure if he could actually make the leap. "We're too high," he gasped, "we'll die."

As if to mock him, immense piles of snow, knocked loose from the explosion tremors, poured from the roof of the building, softly landing below them. "Go!" Kristin yelled, turning as she heard a noise at the door.

Dr. Zellar entered carrying a pistol. He barely gave the Wendell's body a glance, but pointed the weapon at them. "Stop! You won't make it!" He took several steps at a dead run, "Kristin, please don't."

Lucas gripped the edge of the window pane so tightly the remaining glass cut into his fingers. Nathan grabbed his other arm, dislodging the blanket. "No!" Lucas yelled, knowing his intent.

Zellar was so close they could see his wildly dilated pupils and heaving chest. "Make them come away from the window. Don't do this to me."

"No way in hell." Kristin snarled, "you won't be able to use them against me anymore." She stepped back, thrusting her arms out, shoving them out the window while using the momentum to throw herself at Zellar. The last thing the men saw, before they flew into the storm, was her crumpling to the ground directly after a shot rang out.

The nice thing about being unexpectedly thrown out of a window in a complete blizzard is you don't see what is coming. Not having the control of knowing when you'll be leaving the firm ground behind you is helpful as well. Nathan and Lucas didn't have time to tense up as they plummeted, they were lost in the blinding snow around them. For a strange moment, they could both see the impossibly large individual snowflakes swirling around them like a vortex caught in the updraft of the cliff. They were struck by the sudden unexpected beauty, then they hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! See you a few days. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: Drunken editing warning! **

**I had more time than expected, and I was told my last ending was a little on the evil side, so I'm posting today. And probably tomorrow. Also, things are happening at the same time for each group, so I'm switching between them pretty quickly. **

* * *

><p>The air blasted out of Lucas' lungs when he landed on his back. He sucked in oxygen frantically, hoping he hadn't broken ribs bad enough to puncture a lung. Because he was dealing with the blinding pain of his body screaming for air, as well as the stunning impact, it took him a moment to realize they were still moving, albeit slower.<p>

Although the sharp, and snow covered incline of the mountain probably saved them from instant death, it was now sending them tumbling through trees and brush. A pine tree took a stinging swipe at his face, blinding him momentarily, not that there was much to see other than snow in the dim light. Lucas reached out wildly, and was rewarded when one arm hooked around a thin trunk, jerking him to a stop. He felt a hand grab his foot, tearing his tenuous grip free. He finally came to a stop after rolling another few yards, and smacking into a tree, chest first.

When his breathing finally caught up with his hammering heart, he sat up. Pain tore through him, but he didn't think anything was broken severely. Lucas tried to wipe away some of the blood he felt trickling down his chin, but quickly abandoned the act. His slices on his palms were fully open, oozing through the bandages. He saw Nathan laying several feet away, coated in a thin layer of his own blood. "Captain? Are you ok?"

Nathan groaned, "I think I hit a rock right after landing. My shoulder is pretty bad." Lucas failed to disguise the horrified expression that crossed his face when he saw Nathan's lumpy and awkwardly angled upper arm. "Does it look that bad?"

"Um, I'd be more worried about your face. Next time you go snowboarding, don't use your skull for a board." He tried smirking to lighten the severity of the situation, but ended up flinching as a particularly bad shock went through his brain.

Nathan reached up and touched his bloody cheek. He grimaced, "I didn't even feel that yet. What about you, Kiddo?"

"A tree made a grab at me, and I'm pretty sure I have a few cracked ribs. Oh, and bruises," he scrunched up his face, "lots of bruises. But I'll live."

Slowly, and very painfully, Lucas stood. He spied the remaining blanket caught up in a tree above them. "Stay still, I'll be back." Holding one hand to his ribs, he fetched the only piece of survival gear they had left. The food and water was long gone, torn from his pockets during the fall.

"Here," he carefully draped the blanket around Nathan's shoulders.

The Captain nodded his thanks, staring up the mountain. "Did you see if Kristin jumped?" The question was quiet and laced with ache.

Lucas shook his head, the fall and fighting to stay alive had banished the sight of Kristin slumping to the ground out of his mind. Now it came rushing back. "I… I'm sure she's ok."

Nathan continued to look past him, "we have to leave her there. We can't fight like this, we can't save her by ourselves." His voice was hollow and cracked as he spoke.

"There has to be a village or something close, we'll get help." Lucas tried to encourage him. "Come on, stand up. You can't stay in the snow without shoes on." He was very concerned by the expression on Nathan's face. It was nearing defeat, something he had never seen written there before. He held out his hand and pulled the older man up. He had to keep them moving if they had any chance of saving themselves or Kristin.

Nathan turned away from the mountain and started to walk with him, after only a few steps, he stopped and looked back. "What? Please Captain we have to…"

A raised hand cut him off, Nathan cocked his head to one side, then looked up sharply. Lucas followed his gaze. Streaked with the light of the rising run, a cloud of what looked like thick white smoke was filling the air where they had started their fall. "Oh god," Nathan breathed.

* * *

><p>The crew hit the ground when they heard the explosion. They were only a few hundred yards up the narrow path, slowed by the snow drifts. Both Tim and Chief Crocker covered Bishal for a few seconds longer than needed, causing irritated curses to erupt from the child.<p>

"What they hell?" Crocker yelled, standing and looking the direction of the sound. "What kind of weapon is that?"

"It wasn't aimed at us, it must be Captain Bridger." Ford reasoned, "we need to go around to the front of the cliff."

Katie was already spinning Probie around to surge ahead in the snow. The crew followed as quickly as they could. She was concentrating so deeply on the screen in her glasses, Ben held onto her torso from behind with both hands after she stumbled a couple of times. It took much less time to go down the path than it had to climb, and after only minutes, they were at the mouth.

"Can you see anything, Katie?" Ford asked.

She shook her head, "no the snow is too thick this low on the cliff face. There's broken glass and some rock there, but that's all I…"

"Dios mío," Miguel hissed and pointed up. Everyone could see the two bodies flying through the air, occasionally hidden in the white out conditions. They hit with a sickening thump, and completely disappeared from view.

"What did you see?" Tim asked quietly, hoping his own vision deceived him in the early morning light.

"Blonde hair and silver." Ben answered, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head away. Everyone was silent, trying to digest what they had seen.

Bishal started to chatter loudly, and pull on Tim's hand towards the area the bodies landed. "What is he saying?" Ford demanded, he was trying to decide between continuing the invasion on the buildings, and checking to see if they bodies were who they feared. He had dealt with plenty of death in his career, but this was very different.

"What?" Tim was staring at Bishal incredulously, "what do you mean, 'for fun?'" He looked from the cliff face back to the child several times, before explaining. "He says the snow is soft enough, they are probably alive. The kids here… they, uh, jump off roofs into snow banks all the time."

The crew started to run to the place they thought Nathan and Lucas had vanished. "Jumping off roofs… These kids need some videogames or something," Crocker growled.

Before they were even close, a rumble started above them. They skidded to a stop, Bishal started to scream, pulling Tim back the way they came. "Bhagnu hosh! Sawadhan!"

"What? Why do we need to run?" Tim asked him, bewildered.

The child let go and scrambled through the underbrush, moving diagonally up the mountain. He finally spun around and yelled one word, "avalanche!"

* * *

><p>Before Kristin could fully grasp what happened, Zellar was kneeling beside her. She gasped in pain as he carefully probed her thigh. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kristin... I didn't mean to... I just didn't want you to leave."<p>

She jerked away from him, "you stupid bastard. How you still not get I don't want to be here. I am not interested in your bloody great plan. I do not want to rule anything with you!" She snapped, trying to check the injury.

Zellar fell back on his heels, "but I thought you understood." He stared at her with a wild light in his eyes. "You were helping me..." He tucked his pistol into the back of pants, looking at her apologetically as he did so.

"I was trying to keep us alive! Don't you dare mistake that for agreeing with you." She turned away and reached for the blanket that was meant for her jump.

Seeing that she couldn't get it without standing, Zellar leaped to his feet and fetched it. "What do you need? Please let me help."

Kristin sighed, "the last of the gauze and medical tape is in there. We need to stop the bleeding."

He opened the pack and removed the supplies, quickly wrapping her leg. "The bullet went straight through," he said hopefully. "And your artery wasn't hit, you probably won't need stitches."

"Great," she snarled, "I still have a hole in my leg though."

Zellar looked hurt by her tone, and sullenly finished the dressing. The door burst open, revealing Sam. "Sir! I was down with the test subjects... What happened?" He stared down at Wendell's body in horror.

"A minor escape attempt." Zellar informed him, "we lost the two males."

"Do you want me to go after them?"

Kristin glared at him, "leave them be."

He nodded, "I doubt they survived the fall. And even if they..." Zellar looked out the window suddenly and then ran to it. Kristin could hear a distinct roar far below them. She crawled on her hands and knees to look.

"There, my dear," Zellar turned to her with a manic smile. "Now you don't have to worry about them anymore. Avalanches are so helpful to sweep a mountain side clean of all debris."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Geez, if all these people would just stay together I wouldn't have to jump around so much and be confusing. I wonder if I can do anything about that?**

* * *

><p>Nathan spun around and grabbed Lucas by the upper arm, pulling him to a tree. "Hold on to it, don't climb up, just hold on and try to keep a space in front of your mouth open to breath. Whatever you do, do not let go."<p>

"But what about..."

"Don't argue!" Nathan snapped, turning to find his own tree.

Lucas sighed angrily and seized his collar before Nathan could sprint away. He pushed the Captain in front of him and quickly tied the blanket around the tree with him inside. "I'm not arguing, I'm trying to help." Lucas grumbled as he took position on the other side of the tree. "I don't have a broken shoulder."

Nathan looked at him, stunned. He was so accustom to protecting the teen, having the tables turned bewildered him. He smiled proudly as Lucas locked his arms into the blanket, "thank you, Kiddo."

The mass of snow hit moments later. It roared around them threatening to pull their grasps free. Lucas clung to the tree, keeping his face to one side. Small rocks and pieces of wood rained down on them as they held on for dear life. They could only stare into each other's eyes as the snow covered them until it blocked out the rising sun.

* * *

><p>The crew didn't need to be told twice, they charged after Bishal. He led them through the thick trees up and away from the thundering that threatened to overcome them. They were gasping for air when the child finally stopped, looking back the way they came. Like a pure white tidal wave, the avalanche cascaded down the mountain below them, taking rocks and thick branches with it.<p>

When it finally stopped, there was an eerie silence. "Katie, where's Probie?" Ford finally asked, causing them all to jerk around in surprise.

"I… I don't know for sure." She adjusted her glasses and started to gesture in the gloves. "Ok, got it. It's pretty low on the mountain. A bit torn up, but I think everything is working."

"Start searching from the bottom, we'll go from up here." Ford decided, "walk lightly, all the debris will be loose. Look for anything out of the ordinary. A glove, shoe, anything moving that shouldn't be."

Ben stared out at the suddenly changed landscape, "what are the chances…" he started to ask quietly.

"Enough." Ford snapped, walking away.

* * *

><p>Leaning on Dr. Zellar for support, Kristin slowly made her way down the hallway. He chattered at her gleefully, but she turned a deaf ear towards him. <em>After all this<em>, she thought, _they can't be gone. We survived this madness just for nature to finish the job. It's just too cruel._

Sam was leading them silently, keeping a wary eye out for any trouble. When Liz came running down the hallway out of breath, he stopped the procession. "Sir! A few of the staff were looking outside after that explosion. There are people coming up the path!"

Zellar nodded, "very well, I believe our time here is finished."

"But sir!" Sam argued, "we are so close, you're just going to abandon everything?"

"Liz, please alert everyone to evacuate, even the test subjects. The avalanche may have slowed them, but we cannot take the chance." Zellar announced calmly. She speed back down the hallway breathlessly. "Sam, if you would be so good as to escort us?"

"No," he responded coldly, planting his feet and crossing his arms. "You promised us power. You said the world would be at peace and we would bring it about. Now," Sam snarled as he looked at Kristin. "You are blinded by your _infatuation_ for this woman. She killed Wendell, your second in command. She is destroying what we are trying to create. You don't need her. Get rid of her, fight the invaders and make your dream come true."

Kristin stepped backwards away from the threatening words, but was held in Zellar's tight grip. There was nowhere for her to run. "Rubin..." She murmured, pressing into him. "The decision is yours."

He sighed deeply, and pulled the gun from his waistband, holding it loosely in his hand. "And so it is."

* * *

><p>"Can you move?" Lucas asked when sound of crashing finally stopped around them.<p>

Nathan tried to pull back from the tree, "not much." He wrestled his good arm free from the blanket and started to push the snow away from their faces, and creating a hole above them. "At least we can breathe and see now."

"And the snow feels pretty good on all these bruises." Lucas added drolly. He started to shift his weight, he was able to move enough to back away from the tree a few inches, but it was too loose and soft to climb out of. He leaned back into it, and sighed in annoyance.

Nathan watched the flicker of pain followed by a scowl. "You keep making that face. I saw it before we jumped too. You only do that when you don't want to admit something hurts. What is it?"

"What? Oh… I guess I don't even I notice it anymore." He admitted with a shrug. "Most of the time anyhow."

"What is it?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "it's a long story, but basically, my brain is pissed at me so it's electrocuting me."

"Ok, you'll have to explain that after we get out." Nathan replied with a raised eyebrow, but not pushing the issue.

"Yeah, about that." Lucas looked straight up, "I can't get any leverage. How can something be so soft that I can't climb on it but too hard to push through? That's gotta be breaking some law of physics. I hate snow," He grumbled.

Nathan lowered himself as far as he could against the tree. "Stand on my knee, then my shoulders. I'll boost you up into the tree."

"No, it'll hurt you too much."

"So will freezing to death." Nathan said softly.

Lucas stared at him, and nodded. "If it's too much, I'll stop."

"Just go fast, and if you think the snow will hold you, jump. You can dig me out."

He propped himself against the tree, then put one foot on Nathan's knee. Pushing himself up, Lucas was able to reach a low branch. After he transferred his weight onto that, he felt Nathan move his feet to his shoulders. There was hiss of pain, and Lucas scrambled the rest of the way up as quickly as he could. He heard a whine behind him, and twisted around in the tree expecting to see an animal.

"Holy shit!" He nearly let go, endangering himself and Nathan below him.

"What is it?"

Lucas tried to make sense of what he was looking at, then simply waved at it. He pushed away from the tree, landing several feet away. "Either Nepal has a lot higher tech than I gave them credit for, or we're being saved by a Transformer."

* * *

><p>Katie screamed suddenly, and stopped in her tracks. Ben, who was directing her from behind again, stumbled into her. "What is it? Did you find their bo…" he stopped himself from finishing the word when he saw her triumphant grin.<p>

"No, it's Lucas." She laughed as she looked through the glasses. "He just popped up out of the snow, and … and he waving, he's alive."

"Is he alone?" Commander Ford asked after jogging back to them. The rest of the crew stopped searching to watch and listen.

Katie shook her head, "I don't think so, he's looking down into a pile of snow and talking to someone."

"I see Probie!" Miguel called, shielding his eyes to look down the mountain. "Not far from here."

They raced as one to the area he pointed. As they got closer, it was easy to see Lucas waving at them. Tim and Ben reached him first, both picking him up in a hug at the same time. Lucas gasped, "wait, ow, geez guys, chill."

They set him down, laughing. "We thought you were dead." Ben said shaking his head.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Lucas muttered, rolling his eyes.

Ford took the time to pat him on the back. "Good to see you're ok, Lucas. Where's the Captain?"

A voice called from where Katie saw Lucas emerge. "Oh you know me, I'm just hanging out, chilling."

There was more laughter, and the crew, now again complete with their young genius, started digging him out. "Watch his shoulder, it's pretty messed up. Oh, and don't freak about his face, I think it's mostly superficial wounds. Do you have any survival gear in your packs? We need to get him warmed up."

Miguel smirked, "when did you get so grown up? There wasn't one sarcastic comment in any of that."

"He's right," Katie raised an eyebrow.

Lucas shrugged, "I was thrown out of a window down a cliff, I'm pretty sure that aged me pretty fast." He grinned, "do I have any grey hairs?"

Working together they had Nathan free in a matter of minutes. Chief Crocker and Ford worked together to push his shoulder back into joint, while Tim tried to distract Lucas by introducing him to Bishal. After the horrible crunch that signaled completion sounded, they gave both Nathan and Lucas warm coats.

Although they didn't have extra shoes, Ben pulled thick wool socks out. "They aren't self-heating, but it'll help."

Katie started to open a first aid pack out and administer to their wounds. "That can wait, we need to find Kristin." Nathan pushed away, and looked up to the building they were held in.


	21. Chapter 21

With a flick of his wrist, Zellar shifted the barrel to face Sam. The man only had time for an expression of betrayal and indignation to cross his features before the bullet entered his brain.

Kristin didn't even flinch when the blood and grey matter splashed across her, joining Wendell's already dried gore. She did, however, smile mischievously at Zellar. "Why, Rubin, I thought you didn't like guns."

He placed it in his waistband again. "I don't like other people having them. But when I'm using one, that's a different story."

"That seems reasonable," she chuckled.

"Well, shall we?" He asked brightly, motioning her forward.

She nodded, leaning into the arm wrapped around her waist. After only a few steps, Kristin stumbled, and swore from pain. Zellar easily picked her up, and she didn't fight it.

They were passed several times by his staff but paid no attention to their frantic shouts. Kristin rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, "please tell me we are going somewhere I can rest."

"You'll be able to sit comfortably, my sweet. My jeep doesn't have a back seat but there is plenty of leg room for you to stretch out."

She smiled into his neck, "you drive a jeep? That seems... so undignified."

Zellar scoffed playfully, "it's useful in this terrain, and my Gulfstream is in the shop."

When Kristin laughed with him, slowed his walk to look at her. "You seem much better now."

"How do you mean?"

"Back there, when I interrupted you... You said some things..."

"Oh," she glanced up at him. "Well, you did shoot me, Rubin. As a rule, I don't remain polite when that sort of thing happens."

He nodded, "I can accept that." They continued on in silence for a few more minutes before Zellar shifted her weight. "It's right through here." He opened a door and a blast of cold air swirled around Kristin's face startling her.

"I know it's chilly, you'll be warm soon enough." Zellar opened the passenger door and carefully set her inside. After he ensured the seatbelt was firmly buckled, Kristin settled back and closed her eyes. She was too tired and sick to think clearly. A spark of rage still burned inside of her, she just had to figure out how to use it.

She heard the other door slam and jerked out of the light doze. Heat blasted from the vents, threatening to put her back to sleep. Kristin forced her eyes open in time to catch the inside of the large cave they were emerging from. "Did you build this?"

"No, most of it was here. We made some improvements though. The cave opening is off the side of the mountain, it was a handy place to store vehicle should we require a hasty exit." Zellar shot few glances at her as he entered the snowy mountain road.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why did you try to run? I thought you understood."

"Then you don't know me very well."

"I did everything I could to make you give up. But you just kept fighting. What is the secret to making you obey?"

"I was never that much into obeying, it rather grates my nerves."

"What about your captain?"

"I rarely, if ever, obey him."

He nodded, "I believe I underestimated you."

"You made at least one very large miscalculation." Kristin informed him, staring at him evenly.

Zellar held the steering wheel loosely in one hand, while looking at her. "And what was that?"

"Well, you were so intent on tormenting me with Lucas' withdrawal problems, you never took mine into account." As she spoke, Kristin dropped two fingers to the clasp of her seatbelt, double checking that it was fastened firmly.

He looked at her sharply, "you only had a few doses, what symptoms did you have?"

Now placing the same hand on his leg, Kristin smiled wryly, "you made me question myself, Rubin."

His eyes flickered between her fingers crawling up his thigh, and the road. "Like what?"

"Why I was trying so hard to first do no harm." He blinked, trying to understand her meaning. "It made me angry."

"Angry, but what..."

"And," she interrupted softly, "quite reckless." In one smooth movement, she unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed his leg down, forcing the gas pedal to the floor. Next, she grabbed the steering wheel in the other hand, tearing it from his grasp and spinning it.

"Good luck," Kristin smiled coldly as they swerved off the road onto a tree filled incline.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous." Nathan huffed at his people.<p>

"If it was any one of us walking through snow without shoes on, you would make us do the same thing." Lucas pointed out smugly.

He looked down at Probie as he rode it sidesaddle. "This has to be some kind of mutiny." The crew chuckled around him easily. Nathan heard a click behind him, and twisted around to glare at Ben and Miguel.

"Was that your phone, Krieg?"

Ben quickly stuffed the object back into his pocket, "just checking the weather sir." Miguel suppressed a smile, and started to distance himself from the guilty looking man.

"Will it help if you have someone with you?" Tim offered innocently. He picked up Bishal, and swung him up beside Nathan. "Now you're just making sure he doesn't fall."

Nathan grudgingly held onto the child as he giggled about the strange ride. They approached the beginning of the path, but slowed to watch the flood of people running down it. "Do we apprehend them?" Crocker asked darkly.

Nathan shook his head, "no, we get Zellar and Kristin."

Bishal shouted happily and jumped of Probie. A thin middle aged man ran to him with tears streaming down his face. He picked up the child and hugged him tightly. Bishal could be heard whispering, "yehi!"

"No," Tim held out his hand when Crocker started towards the pair protectively. "It's ok, that's his father." He stepped up to the man and started speaking rapidly. After a few interruptions from Bishal, the man nodded. Tim turned back. "Keshav can show us where Zellar might be. He said there is a cave where they stored vehicles, if he's trying to escape he'll have to take one of them."

With Bishal's father leading them, and still holding on his son tightly, the crew marched around the side of the cliff. Tim spoke to him intently, pausing and shaking his head angrily a few times. "What is it?" Nathan asked, seeing his disturbed expression.

"You were right to let those people go. Most of them have been kidnapped and kept there against their will." Tim explained, "Keshav was one of them. After he decided he didn't like what Zellar was doing, he was imprisoned. They… they were doing experiments on them. Giving them injections."

Lucas looked at them sharply, "are they having any symptoms? Like acting crazy?"

After relaying the question to Keshav, the man sighed and nodded. He rattled off a few sentences darkly. Tim swallowed, "yes, but they died soon after."

"Did… did it spread between people? Is it contagious?" Lucas demanded. "Please," he whispered now, "tell me it isn't airborne."

Tim quickly translated, but Keshav was shaking his head before he even finished. "He said everyone was separated, in cages. They could see each other, but not come into contact. They only started to act strangely after an injection."

"He caged them like animals." Katie hissed, "Zellar did always think everyone was beneath him."

It took a few moments for the information to absorb into Lucas' brain. "Thank you," he nodded grimly.

Ford narrowed his eyes, "this is going to be one hell of a debriefing, isn't it?"

"Just the norm," Ben snorted, "some crazy person does something crazy, and we stop them." Katie slowed Probie's controls long enough to swat him lightly, but silently agreed.

Bishal wiggled free of his father's arms and began pointing at the path that was barely wide enough for a car to fit. "Tracks," Miguel observed before Tim translated. "Down the side of the mountain."

"And broken branches." Katie added, as Probie's camera zoomed in on the scene further away off them. "There's … god, there's a wreck down there."

Nathan leaped from the vehicle, "come on people, we know what to do." He spoke with authority, but an edge of dread crept into his voice. When smoke started to billow from the accident site, Nathan took off at a run.


	22. Chapter 22

It was so warm and comfortable, Kristin didn't want to ever move again. A small twinge of pain in her leg started to irritate her, and sighed, trying to shift it. The twinge flared at the movement, and she gasped, opening her eyes at the same time. She was in a clean room she had never seen before. The walls were white and decorated with primitive but beautiful artwork. An IV led into to her wrist from a bag hanging beside the bed.

In a chair, pressed up to the bed. Nathan sat, half slumped over onto her. A thick brace held one arm up and the side of his face was plastered with bandages. Kristin reached out carefully and ran her hand through his hair. He awoke with a start, "hey there." Nathan smiled widely.

"Your face…" she rasped drily, suddenly noticing how thirsty she was. Nathan stood and picked up a plastic cup from the small table at the foot of her bed and held it to her lips. After Kristin had swallowed a bit she nodded, and pulled away.

"Yes," Nathan finally answered her. "Turns out the snow was soft, but the rocks were not."

"Lucas?" She asked, alarmed, and trying to sit up.

Nathan kept a firm had on her shoulder. "He's ok, a few broken ribs and a cracked sternum.

Kristin nodded, and took his hand in hers. The fingertips were blackened, "frostbite." She murmured, "like… Zellar said he had."

"Yes, but this is real." Nathan hid the damaged flesh in his fist. "The doctor said it wasn't bad, I'll heal." He stared at her for a few moments. "What happened after we jumped? He shot you?"

She sighed, "yes, it was Rubin, but it was an accident."

Nathan's face darkened, "you're not defending him now, are you?"

"No, it's just the truth, he didn't mean to."

"And did he mean to drive the jeep into the trees?"

Kristin shook her head, "that was me actually." She wearily related her story, earning several angry expressions as she did so.

"You drove off the side of a mountain?" He interrupted her near the end.

She nodded, "it was either that or go with him to some other place, and try to escape from there. After we went off the road, it was pretty quick. We bounced off a few trees and came to a stop." Kristin's eyes grew cold and hard, "I saw him... before I blacked out, he was thrown out of the windshield into a boulder." She leaned back into the pillow, "some justice for my brother."

Nathan watched her until she fell back asleep. He kissed her forehead and slipped from the room. Commander Ford stood as soon as he entered the waiting room. "How is she?"

"Good," Nathan answered, sounding troubled "I got the full story on her end. She took so many risks to get away from him. I don't know how to tell her…"

Ford stayed quiet as they both pictured the scene at the accident. Kristin had stayed belted in, and was merely knocked unconscious by the final impact. Gasoline was leaking from the tank, and the engine was smoking. They were forced to pull her free, and away from the area quickly. The jeep was engulfed in flames not soon after, but before it was, they noticed the bloody handprints that covered the outside of the jeep around her door. While checking her vitals, the crew was disturbed to see one distinct print on the side of her face, as if someone who was badly injured took the time to lovingly hold her before leaving.

After Nathan and Lucas were transported to the hospital with her, the rest of the crew continued to search. They found several places Dr. Zellar had fallen, staining the snow with his blood. But, the tracks disappeared, as did he.

* * *

><p>The next time Kristin woke, Lucas was sitting at her bedside, sliding a phone into his pocket. "Sorry, if I was too loud. Captain Bridger asked me to stay with you, while he filled out the paperwork to get home. I had to call my father, I couldn't wait any longer."<p>

She nodded, "don't worry about it, dear. How is he?"

"Freaked," he shrugged, "understandable, I guess. I'm going back to stay with him for a while after we leave." Lucas scratched at the tight tape wrapped around his ribs and sternum.

"How are you?"

She watched him think about the question before responding. "Good, I mean, my chest hurts like hell, but it'll heal. And the shocks are a lot less severe most of the time."

"And the panic attacks?" She asked softly.

Lucas snorted, "none since the jump."

Kristin raised an eyebrow, "really?"

"Yeah, I guess it kind of cured me. Falling like that, and rolling down a mountain, and then dealing with the avalanche, that was the scariest thing I've ever dealt with. And, well, I survived." He smirked, "after all that, I don't think anything could freak me out as bad."

"I'll have to remember that next I have a patient with panic attacks," she rolled her eyes. "Just toss them out of a building, that'll help."

Lucas laughed, and rested his chin on the bed. "So, now what?" Kristin merely looked at him, not understanding. "After all that happened, what do we do next?"

"I, for one, am going to spend the next several weeks on the beach, in the sun, far away from snow." Kristin announced, "after that, we shall see."


	23. Chapter 23

"What are watching so intently?" Kristin asked, squinting as she tried to follow his gaze on the beach.

Lucas grinned, "I'm waiting for Ben to get slapped again. One more and I win the bet with Miguel."

In the weeks following the rescue mission, Nathan invited everyone involved to his island. They were finally relaxing and healing, having finished the exhaustive reports. Although most of their time was spent away at various pursuits in the area, every night they returned, just enjoying each other's company after the stressful ordeal.

A worldwide man hunt was underway for Dr. Zellar, but they wouldn't join it just yet. It took some harsh words on Nathan's part, but the UEO finally agreed the team needed some time off.

"Yes!" Lucas whispered triumphantly after a resounding smack could be heard. "That's twenty bucks!"

Kristin shook her head, and settled back into the chair. "How was the time with your father?"

He shrugged, then wrinkled his nose, holding his side. "Fine, I guess. A little strange. He just kept smothering me. I didn't think he'd let me leave when the Captain called."

Her sharp eyes caught the movement, "are they still hurting?"

"Yeah, a bit. Not as bad though." He fidgeted with the bandages covering his torso, and tried to hide them with his flannel shirt. Lucas was fully aware of the strange looks he was receiving for wearing such a warm shirt on the beach, but decided the bandages wouldn't be worth the time it took to explain them. And even if he wanted to tell the story, most of what happened was classified. The world's governments were a bit uneasy with their populations knowing they had freed, and even funded, a psychopathic killer.

Although, there was very cute brunette in a very small bikini eyeing him. Lucas struggled out of his flannel, trying to make up a story as he did so. He suppressed a groan of pain, that probably wouldn't help hook anyone. Her eyes flickered over the bandages with an interested expression. When Ben intercepted her, she quickly turned the other direction. Lucas sighed, and leaned back again.

They sat in silence for several minutes, watching Miguel try to give Ben some tips on picking up women. By the annoyed expression on Ben's face, it didn't seem to be going well. Lucas cleared his throat, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The um... medication I was on. I looked it up to see what exactly it did to me. Some of the information about it..." He trailed off, uncertain about how to continue. "If someone isn't supposed to be on it, they get crazy. But that didn't happen to me until he stopped giving it me." He finally blurted out.

Kristin sighed, "you think you need to take them."

"Well, I mean... What if I do? I remember how I felt on them. And after... I can't even say the ideas I had." He shuddered, "I've never had those kind of thoughts before."

"Did you happen to read why most doctors don't like to prescribe that kind of medication to teens?" Kristin asked softly, searching his face. Lucas shook his head. "The short answer is, hormones. Teens are so up and down, and dare I say... moody, that while medication can seem like it helps in the short term, it can turn very swiftly."

"So, yes, it may have made you feel better, for a short time. Remember what you said though, you didn't feel right. And in all honestly, you were acting like someone who was high." She folded her hands together," as your doctor for last several months, I can say, in my professional opinion, I don't believe you need them."

Lucas sighed and nodded, but still looked doubtful. "You have to remember, dear, everyone reacts differently to these kind of medications, not to mention the stress we were under."

A wry smile twisted his lips, "yeah, uh, you kinda went the opposite way than I did."

Kristin narrowed her eyes, "if I have to hear one more speech about that..." She huffed, "I _am_ aware that if it had been any male member of the crew, Nathan would be praising their bravery."

"Not if it was me," Lucas snorted.

"Good point," she nodded. "I guess we'll just have to live with him being over protective of the people he loves."

Lucas looked away flushing, "or the people who annoy him the most."

She laughed, "that too."

Ben interrupted the conversation to flop down on the sand next to them. "Find a date?" Lucas asked, smirking.

"Not yet, I still have time." He flashed a toothy grin. "Hey, you helped Katie build that ATV thing, right?"

"A bit," Lucas admitted, raising an eyebrow, not liking the expression he was seeing.

Ben nodded, almost thoughtfully, "would you design something for me?"

"This isn't a get rich quick scheme is it?"

"Nah, I only need three, for... personal use."

Lucas glared at him, "out with it Ben, what do you want?"

"Some kind of wireless tracking device. Something that can be attached or implanted under the skin so it can't be removed."

"What for?"

"Well," Ben sat up and stretched his arms. "I thought it'd be helpful. We can slap one on each of you three, and the next time you wonder off, we can just track your asses."

Lucas snorted, and launched himself at Ben, pushing his face into the sand and wrestling as they laughed. "Oh for the love of..." Kristin sputtered, "Mr. Krieg, if you hurt his ribs, I swear..."


End file.
